Ocurrió en un sueño
by Lilia-Chan
Summary: Porque las cosas más extrañas y fantásticas sólo pasan en los sueños. SuFin.


**Ocurrió en un sueño**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece… ¡Tchaikovsky, Hoffmann imploro su perdón!**

**Si yo se que Navidad fue casi hace una semana, pero por más que me esforcé en terminar esta cosa a tiempo simplemente fue imposible. Así que les traigo una historia bien larga y bizarra, con montones de crack, situaciones por demás raras, cursilería y algo de OoC. Nada mal, ¿eh?**

La puerta se abrió y Hana-Tamago, quien antes hubiera estado acurrucada en su cómodo y calientito cojín, saltó y corrió a recibir a su dueño entre pequeños saltos y ladridos cariñosos. Dejando caer su carga en el suelo, Tino sonrió y se inclinó para acariciar a su querida mascota.

−Ya estoy en casa− saludó sintiendo la lengua del animalito en sus dedos. La tomo en sus manos y la levantó hasta tenerla a la altura de su cara − ¡Feliz Navidad, Hana-Tamago! Sé que es por adelantado pero es la segunda que pasamos juntos… y espero que sean muchas más. ¿Cuidaste bien de la casa? ¿No tuviste frío?

La perrita solo ladró en respuesta y Tino rió complacido, abrazándola con cuidado para luego dejarla en el suelo. Nuevamente tomó la gran bolsa que antes hubiera estado cargando y la puso en la mesa de la cocina.

El apartamento en el cual vivía era pequeño y barato, pero tenía lo básico: una habitación, un baño, estancia y cocina, además de suficiente espacio para su mascota. Los muebles eran escasos y comprados de segunda mano, aún así eran decentes y funcionales. No había televisión pero si una radio un poco vieja. Dos años atrás Tino había tenido que decidir entre un televisor y un árbol de Navidad; y contrario a lo que todos habrían escogido, había preferido el pino artificial de mediana estatura que ahora adornaba la estancia. No estaba nada mal: la mayoría de los adornos y esferas eran bonitos y llamativos además que estaban hechos a mano, y las luces… bueno, la mayoría funcionaba. Aún con eso, el joven no se arrepentía de haberlo comprado. Navidad siempre había sido una celebración muy importante para él, una promesa de esperanza y tiempos mejores para el futuro.

Su vida no había sido fácil, pero se consideraba afortunado. Tenía un buen empleo, amigos, una adorable mascota y un lugar modesto para vivir. No podía decir que era perfecta, pero estaba contento con ella y agradecido por todas las buenas cosas que esta le había traído. Realmente era feliz con lo que tenía y era ahora.

−Traje sobras de la cena− comentó alegremente sacando contenedores con comida de la gran bolsa, sin sentir ni una pizca de vergüenza por estar hablándole a una cachorrita que no podía entenderle− Vas a tener un festín, Hana-Tamago. La fiesta fue muy divertida, había mucha comida y los niños estaban muy felices… debiste verlos, algunos si creyeron que era Santa Claus de verdad. ¡Oh! ¡Y los juguetes les encantaron!− continuó con una risita su plática sacando ahora un gran saco rojo junto con unos pantalones del mismo color, 2 almohadas y una barba blanca falsa. Su disfraz, reconoció con orgullo.

Colocó todas las prendas en el único sillón de la estancia, con la promesa de guardarlas en la mañana y después regreso a la mesa de la cocina, colocando las sobras para Hana-Tamago en su respectivo plato, el pequeño animalito que no había dejado de seguirlo, soltó un ladrido de felicidad y enseguida atacó su cena.

Tino se sentó en la única silla de la cocina y observó complacido la escena por unos momentos, luego centró su atención nuevamente en la gran bolsa, que ya debería estar vacía. ¿Quien habría podido asegurar que horas antes aquella bolsa estaba a reventar de juguetes? Realmente debía agradecerle a Den mañana por su gran ayuda para reunir suficientes para los niños del orfanato, y no sólo a él, también a Norge e Is que habían ayudado bastante.

Soltó un ligero bostezo. La fiesta de navidad de los niños lo había dejado un poco agotado, pero por nada se arrepentía de haberlos visitado en la Noche Buena, después de todo nada le brindaba mayor satisfacción que hacer felices a los niños en aquella fecha tan especial.

Fue entonces cuando notó un bulto bajo la bolsa. Parpadeo extrañado y con su mano palpo… efectivamente había algo dentro de ella.

"_¿algún juguete?"_ pensó abriendo la bolsa y sacando lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de ella. Si, en verdad se trataba de un juguete que había sobrado y Tino podía adivinar por qué nadie se había quedado con él. Ojos que parecían ver a través de él y una intimidante expresión. La verdad, daba mucho miedo.

Resultaba un poco tonto que aquella figura de verdad lo hiciera sentir vulnerable ¡Por Dios! Esa actitud podría comprenderla de un niño pero ¿De alguien que pasaba de los 20? Era ridículo. Suspiro observando más detenidamente. Al parecer, se trataba de algún soldado de juguete o algo así por la vestimenta medieval y la ¿lanza? (algo así)… sin mencionar la amenazante expresión en el rostro. Sí, eso debía ser. Tino rio bajito tomando al "soldado" con ambas manos, pensando en lo infantil que había resultado su impresión inicial.

Claro que tratándose de un soldado, o algo así, lo que se buscaba no era que tuviera una expresión de felicidad mucho menos una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, aunque bien podía decir que quizás alguien había exagerado un poquito. Ciertamente los ojos turquesas eran penetrantes e intimidantes pero acostumbrándose un poco no daban tanto miedo… es más observándolos bien, eran de un bonito color.

Era el único juguete que había quedado, quizás el que todos habían rechazado, pensó levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia el arbolito que decoraba la estancia. Sabía que era un poco tonto, pero no pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Debía ser triste para un juguete estar solo y sin dueño en Navidad, cuando su propósito era que los niños jugaran y se divirtieran con él, especialmente en aquellas fechas.

Hana-Tamago terminó de relamerse los restos de su festín y enseguida siguió a su dueño, curiosa.

−Supongo que no estaría mal quedarme con él, ¿no lo crees? Nadie debe estar solo en Navidad… aunque se trate de un juguete y de algo de miedo− comentó, nuevamente dirigiéndose a la cachorrita. Esta sólo ladeo su cabeza. Tino se inclinó y depositó a la figura encima de un regalo que descansaba bajo el árbol. La perrita inmediatamente se acercó y olfateó reconociendo el objeto que su dueño acababa de dejar. Extrañamente pareció agradarle porque enseguida ladró y pegó saltitos como queriendo hablar y jugar con él.

−No Hana-Tamago, no es para ti− le dijo Tino acariciándola para tratar de calmar su emoción. Pareció funcionar ya que la mascota dejo de moverse frenéticamente y se quedó en su lugar, disfrutando de las caricias. Viendo que había cumplido con su propósito, dejo de tocar la cabeza de la perrita y se tumbó en el sillón, haciendo a un lado su disfraz. Nuevamente bostezó y en vez de levantarse y caminar a su habitación, decidió recostarse ahí mismo.

Hana-Tamago lo observó expectante –Estoy cansado… fue un largo día. ¿Tú no estás cansada?− se incorporó y tomó el gran abrigo rojo, colocándolo sobre si. – Sólo descansare cinco minutos aquí y luego iré a mi habitación. Tú también deberías dormir, traviesa− extendió su mano y apenas rozo el pelaje blanco. Sonrió levemente y luego cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda. No pasaron ni cinco minutos después de que se acomodara en el sofá para quedarse dormido profundamente.

Su mascota lo observo unos momentos, después avanzó nuevamente hacia el juguete bajo el árbol y le dio una cariñosa lamida. Satisfecha, avanzo hacia su cojín no muy lejos de ahí y se echó sobre él. Dio una última mirada hacia su dueño y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

Desorientado, Tino despertó con la idea de estar oyendo voces agresivas llenas de insultos y maldiciones al igual que sonidos que semejaban dos cuchillas encontrándose. Probablemente eran parte de algún sueño que no había logrado visualizar, pensó percibiendo sus alrededores de forma borrosa al momento en que abría sus ojos. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que cuanto más despierto se sentía todo lo que creía haber escuchado en sueños era más claro y comprensible. Como si hubiera olvidado apagar la televisión… solo que, no tenía ninguna.

Pensando que podría tratarse de algo malo, como un ladrón o algo así, se incorporó de golpe. Todo estaba en relativa calma. La puerta de entrada no se veía forzada o abierta, no había luces encendidas más que las del árbol de navidad e incluso la pequeña Hana-Tamago dormían en su cojín sin nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero las voces y esos sonidos… todavía podía escucharlos.

"_¿Estaré alucinando?"_ Se preguntó así mismo después de descartar la posibilidad de que el ruido que escuchaba proviniera de sus vecinos. Era imposible que se oyera con tanta claridad así que concluyó que todo debía venir de su propio hogar.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se frotó la frente como si con eso pudiera acallar los sonidos que según él estaban sólo en su imaginación, sin embargo en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo y miró hacia abajo se dio cuenta que eso no bastaría. Lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta. De verdad, de verdad quería creer que se trataba de un sueño.

Frente así se encontraba el espectáculo más increíble (y completamente bizarro) que hubiese visto en sus veinticuatro años de vida. La figura del "soldado" que antes hubiese dejado completamente inmóvil bajo el árbol de Navidad no sólo se movía _como si estuviera vivo_ sino que también luchaba con otro hombre de igual tamaño en mitad de su estancia.

Desesperado, Tino se frotó los ojos no creyendo lo que estos observaban y repitiéndose una y otra vez "Estoy soñando, no es real". Pero no importaba cuantas veces se cubriera el rostro con las manos, una vez que las retiraba la misma escena lo saludaba.

− ¡Ja! ¡Esta vez me asegurare de acabar contigo, _Sverige_!− gritaba la figura que recién había aparecido. Vestía una armadura plateada, capa roja y su hacha rasgaba el aire sin piedad con toda la intención de lastimar su objetivo. Lo que más le había llamado la atención a Tino, contemplando la batalla con toda incredulidad, era el rostro de este nuevo guerrero. Era familiar, muy familiar.

"_¿Den?"_

Con toda seguridad era él. Ese rebelde cabello rubio, esos ojos que destilaban seguridad y esa sonrisa de superioridad y confianza… ¡Claro que se trataba de él! Con eso terminó por convencerse de que realmente debía tratarse de un sueño del que no podía despertar, sería imposible que Den estuviera en tamaño miniatura (y eso que el danés era considerablemente más alto que él) luchando con un juguete en su sala que horas antes hubiera estado inmóvil y sin vida.

Y hablando de eso, a aquel le estaba costando mucho trabajo detener los violentos ataques de su contrincante. Su vestimenta, azul y blanca, tenía algunas rasgaduras y la lanza que manejaba con maestría parecía estar dispuesta a ceder con cada golpe recibido por parte del hacha. Con un ligero estremecimiento, Tino notó que si cuando era una simple figura inmóvil le intimidaba, ahora, con los ojos llenos de furia y el rostro contorsionado, le aterraba como nada en el mundo. De verdad no deseaba estar en el lugar de Den y tener que enfrentarlo.

La batalla continuaba, cada vez más fiera y violenta; ambos combatientes parecían tener la firme intención de acabar el uno con el otro y Tino, con la fuerte creencia de que todo era un sueño y cuya presencia había pasado desapercibida, no se atrevía a intervenir en ella. Si bien era cierto que los superaba en altura y fuerza por mucho y que podría detenerlos en el momento que quisiera, sabía que las armas que aquellos poseían si podían herirlo, tal vez no mucho, pero igual dolería bastante. Y, no gracias, sería un sueño y todo… pero no necesitaba sentir dolor. Suficiente tenía con su bizarro espectáculo.

Por esa razón, por un largo tiempo se limitó a observar y a estudiar sus movimientos. Tal y como iba la batalla, todo parecía indicar que el vencedor sería Den y eso en realidad lo hacía sentirse aliviado. Secretamente apoyaba a su amigo sobre su actual y terrorífico enemigo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que este había sido originalmente un juguete que nadie había querido además que podía intimidar hasta el más valiente (aunque Den no parecía afectado por su apariencia), Tino de verdad esperaba que no resultara herido de gravedad. Era confuso y poco creíble, pero no podía explicarlo de otra manera. Cada vez que pensaba en el rechazo de los niños hacia él y en lo cerca que estaba de sufrir un daño permanente, no podía evitar sentir cierta compasión hacia a él al igual que cierta curiosidad.

¿Por qué motivo peleaban? ¿Sería culpa del "soldado" o de Den? ¿Quién de verdad merecía ganar?

La versión pequeña de Den gritaba, insultaba y se burlaba de los pobres ataques y la forzada defensa mientras que el otro solo gruñía en respuesta, dejando de atacar para concentrar sus esfuerzos en intentar defenderse mejor de los enérgicos y atinados golpes del hacha. Realmente era admirable… y deprimente.

No supo en qué momento había ocurrido tal cosa, pero pronto Tino se descubrió deseando que la pelea terminara en un empate, empezando a animar al intimidante soldado a no rendirse. Cuales fueran las razones de la pelea, no le parecía que alguno de ellos tuviera que morir o salir lastimado de gravedad.

Aunque creía firmemente que se trataba de un sueño suyo y que por lo tanto sus deseos tenían que cumplirse, las circunstancias le demostraron que no tenía por qué ser de ese modo cuando Den dio un golpe certero a su contrincante, arrancándole la lanza y tumbándolo en el suelo.

− ¡Ya es el fin, _Sverige_! ¡Escandinavia será toda mía y yo, _Danmark_, seré el rey absoluto como debió ser desde un principio!− Se burló apuntando su hacha de manera amenazante contra su indefenso enemigo que lo observaba con una expresión más allá del odio y frustración. Su arma había caído lejos de su alcance. Todo estaba acabado para él… ya sentía el final venir. − ¡Suplica piedad y quizás me digne a perdonarte la vida!− y soltó una carcajada que demostraba el inmenso placer de humillar al caído.

−Muerte− contestó aquel con orgullo.

Contemplando la escena con angustia, Tino vio formarse una sonrisa cruel en los labios de Den al mismo tiempo que alzaba su hacha, dispuesto a dar el golpe final.

− ¡Entonces muere!

− ¡No!− gritó Tino de golpe levantándose. No podía permitirlo. Aquella actitud cruel y despiadada… ese no era su amigo, era un ser malvado que no conocía.

El hacha se detuvo de golpe y ambas figuras diminutas lo observaron con sorpresa e incredulidad, reparando por primera vez en su presencia. ¿Quién era aquel gigante?

− ¿Qué clase de truco es este?− preguntó el vencedor observando primero a Tino y luego al otro. El soldado no le contestó y se limitó a observar al gigante con evidente sorpresa en sus penetrantes ojos turquesas.

− No… no puedes matarlo− contesto Tino sintiéndose extraño y algo cohibido por tanta atención− ¡No lo permitiré!

Den lo observó al principio con una expresión de pánico que después rompió en una inusual carcajada, sus facciones recuperaron de repente el aire de arrogancia y confianza perdidos escasos momentos.

− ¿Quién lo iba a decir? _Sverige_, que recursos más bajos utilizas… mira que llamar un gigante a defenderte. Como sea… − y apuntando su hacha hacia Tino − ¡No me asustas! ¡Te venceré tan fácilmente como tu tonto amo, mounstro!

El joven no lo vio venir, pero de la nada algo frio había rozado su mejilla, cortando la piel y provocándole un ligero dolor. ¡Den se había atrevido a lanzarle una cuchilla! Sorprendido, se llevó una mano hacia la mejilla lastimada, el dolor haciéndose más presente. Sin embargo, este pasó a segundo plano cuando noto con horror que aquella acción había tenido como propósito distraerlo momentáneamente.

El hacha nuevamente se alzo en el aire y con una desagradable expresión de satisfacción, Den se disponía a acabar con lo que había dejado pendiente.

Tino no lo pensó dos veces, tomando lo primero que encontró en el sofá entre sus manos (el cinturón de su disfraz), dio un paso y lanzó el objeto con fuerza acertando a su objetivo. La diminuta figura de Den voló junto con el cinturón, estrellándose contra uno de los regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad y cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Por su parte, Tino no pudo festejar su gran acierto como hubiera querido. La fuerza y el impulso habían sido demasiados, así que perdiendo el equilibrio cayó al suelo, alcanzando escuchar el fuerte golpe de su cabeza impactando contra la dura superficie.

Después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Por segunda vez, se sintió desorientado al despertar. ¿Qué clase de sueño había sido ese? Se preguntó, con la seguridad de que por fin había despertado a la realidad y no a un loco sueño o pesadilla, más bien. Un dolor punzante en la parte posterior de su cabeza al igual que la frialdad que sentía en sus demás miembros le indicaba que quizás el golpe había sido real. Claro, con semejante pesadilla, seguro que se habría caído de su propio sofá.

Lentamente entreabrió sus ojos sintiendo como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, efecto del tremendo impacto quizás. Con sus dedos masajeó sus sienes tratando de aminorar su mareo así como el desagradable hormigueo en su cabeza.

−Que dolor− murmuró volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, notando cierta molestia en su mejilla derecha. Su mano abandono su sien y suavemente presionó el lugar indicado provocando que un gemido de incomodidad saliera de su boca. Dolía.

¿También la herida de la mejilla había sido real?

Estaba por averiguar eso cuando una mano desconocida apartó la suya de su rostro con delicadeza. Aquello fue suficiente para que Tino, sintiendo su sangre congelarse del susto, abriera los ojos de golpe, aventara el brazo desconocido y se incorporara de manera brusca, provocándole otro mareo.

− ¿Q-Quien es?− pregunto tratando de sonar agresivo, retirándose del lugar en donde había estado para topar con una pared dura y aterciopelada. Espantado y sin poder enfocar bien sus alrededores, estiro sus brazos tratando de defenderse del desconocido, donde fuera que estuviera.

La imagen lentamente se fue haciendo nítida y clara a medida que parpadeaba, mostrándole a Tino una vista casi tan increíble como la de su supuesto sueño anterior. ¿Era su imaginación o todo lucía_… enorme_?

Comenzando a hiperventilar, el pobre sintió que ya era demasiado por una noche. El techo se veía tan lejano como el cielo mismo; su árbol de Navidad, antes más pequeño que él, así como los cuatro regalos, que descansaban a su pie, lucían gigantes y las luces resultaban cegadoras y chocantes que bien eran del mismo tamaño que su cabeza. La pared aterciopelada donde se había recargado no era más que su sofá, casi ocho veces su estatura. ¡Por todo lo que era racional y con explicación en este mundo! ¡¿De qué demonios iba todo eso?

− No es real. No es real. No es real− prácticamente jalando sus rubios cabellos con sus manos en un arranque de histeria y desesperación, Tino se entregó momentáneamente a su locura, maldiciendo su suerte y el hecho de que, por lo visto, aún seguía soñando… porque de ninguna manera aquello podía ser _real._

Como para aumentar su inmensa sorpresa, unas manos extrañas, seguramente pertenecientes a la persona desconocida de momentos atrás, intentaron hacer un lado las suyas, rodeando sus muñecas firmemente pero sin intención de hacerle daño.

−Calma− le indicó una voz profunda y grave.

Tino dejo de moverse y respiró hondo unas tres veces, abriendo uno de sus ojos para contemplar al extraño. El color abandonó su rostro y sin querer soltó un grito para nada masculino, intentando liberarse del firme agarre para huir de la atemorizante presencia.

Ante si se encontraban un par de ojos turquesas, fríos y penetrantes que hacían realidad el dicho "Si las miradas matasen". Aquel rostro frente a él solo le inspiraba temor al tener plasmada una expresión de enfado permanente, como si necesitara matar a alguien con urgencia, pues no había cambiado desde que lo hubiera visto por primera vez. Sólo que una cosa era verlo a una distancia considerable que de cerca.

−S-suéltame − pidió Tino intentando no sonar demasiado temeroso. Lo último que quería era verse vulnerable ante el hombre que antes hubiese estado enfrascado en un combate a muerte – T-te salve, ¿no? No merezco que me lastimes.

El intimidante personaje pareció evaluar sus palabras con una lentitud que le pareció una dolorosa eternidad. Retiró una de sus manos y antes de que Tino volviera a intentar alejarse de él, la colocó con suma delicadeza sobre la mejilla herida en lo que pareció una caricia.

−Gracias− murmuró con ese tono profundo que sin duda iba con su apariencia, liberando la otra muñeca y alejándose del joven.

Aquello fue sorprendente, confuso y… raro. Era demasiada la gentileza en aquella caricia, incluso en el agradecimiento, pues ni su voz ni su apariencia parecían prestarse para tales sutilezas. ¿Qué clase de persona (si se le podía decir así) era?

Sin atreverse a moverse de su lugar, Tino observó al que al principio era un juguete con curiosidad y respeto que rayaba en temor. ¡Por Dios!, pensó cuando lo vio ponerse completamente de pie, ¡Era enorme! No estaba muy seguro, pero era posible que incluso le sacara más de una cabeza si se ponían frente a frente. Claro que eso no lo había podido saber ya que en el estado normal de las cosas, él era como diez veces su tamaño. Sin embargo, eso no parecía ser todo.

Tino sabía que su fisionomía no era precisamente la de un hombre musculoso. De estatura promedio y facciones suaves, la gente a menudo solía verlo débil y, en los peores casos, ligeramente afeminado. Si bien su rostro era del tipo "bonito", redondo y con un aire juvenil para sus veinticuatro años, su espalda y hombros eran anchos, su pecho plano y sus extremidades fuertes y musculosas, dentro de lo que se le permitía. Para nada era una chica con "algo más abajo". Era mucho más fuerte que algunos otros hombres de su edad y podía realizar trabajos pesados sin dificultad o cansancio alguno.

Aún así, el hombre que contemplaba representaba todo lo que alguna vez había deseado ser. Alto y fuerte como un árbol; robusto y visiblemente musculoso, para nada afeminado o delicado. Alguien a quien no aplicaba las palabras "lindo", "Bonito" o "adorable" con cierta burla y degradación. Sí, todo lo que hubiera querido ser… excepto quizás por esa intimidante expresión.

Recogiendo su lanza, que había caído a unos metros (centímetros en realidad) de ahí; el guerrero se dirigió hacia el árbol de Navidad. Siguiéndolo con la mirada, Tino se preguntó que iba a hacer. Con un temblor en sus rodillas, se levantó lentamente y a lo lejos vio un gran bulto negro. Era el cinturón que había arrojado a Den antes de caer al suelo. Entonces, ¡Den todavía debía estar ahí!

Casi corriendo alcanzó al otro, rogando que por una vez su sueño no saliera fuera de su control y Den estuviera vivo. ¡Oh, no podría soportar el hecho de haberlo matado aunque no fuera la realidad!

Den se encontraba boca abajo, totalmente noqueado a un lado de una pared brillante roja, el regalo con el que había chocado, su hacha se había clavado en un punto bastante alto de este. Tino corrió a su lado y tras estudiarlo con aprensión, respiro aliviado al observar el subir y bajar de su espalda. Estaba vivo.

− Gracias Dios… no me hubiera perdonado si te hubiera matado− murmuró ignorando la amenazante presencia tras él. La mano que antes hubiese sido delicada y cuidadosa con su mejilla, lo tomo bruscamente por el hombro y lo apartó con fuerza de ahí.

−A 'n lado− le indicó, casi ordenó, sosteniendo su lanza en lo alto con un claro y cruel propósito.

¿Qué? ¿Él también tenía todavía esa estúpida intención?

− ¡No! ¡¿Qué haces?− No teniendo otra opción más para detenerlo, Tino prácticamente se le lanzó por detrás, tomándolo del cuello y prácticamente colgando de él como un medallón. El agredido quiso sacudírselo, más el joven fue persistente y lucho por permanecer ahí. − ¡No puedes matarlo!− resultaba irónico que repitiera las mismas palabras que cuando lo había salvado de morir a manos de Den, pues aunque su amigo (y ya no estaba tan seguro de eso) tampoco había demostrado ser muy piadoso, eso no daba razón suficiente para devolverle el "favor".

En un giro brusco, el gigante (también irónico) logró zafarse y Tino volvió a dar de lleno contra el suelo.

− ¡Ay! - gimió al sentir el dolor pulsante en su cabeza. ¿Qué clase de estúpida pesadilla era esta? Ni siquiera con tremendos golpes podía despertar.

−L' siento− Su rostro no lo demostraba, pero en verdad lo sentía mucho. No había esperado que su salvador saliera lastimado, otra vez. Se inclinó para tratar de ayudarlo, pero detuvo sus intenciones cuando observó la furia reflejada en aquellos ojos violetas.

Sentándose y sintiéndose de repente muy enojado, Tino no se contuvo − ¡¿Qué demonios pasa? ¡¿Es que acaso hay una maldita razón para matarse entre ustedes? ¡¿No pueden arreglarse lejos de donde este yo? ¡Nadie necesita morir, demonios! ¡¿Por qué tengo esta pesadilla? ¡Es Navidad! ¡Deberían ser sueños agradables! Y Tu…− lo apuntó con su dedo− ¡Tu eres el culpable de todo! ¡Deberías estar en manos de algún niño, no atormentándome de esta manera! ¡Eres un maldito juguete!

Aquel solo lo observó en silencio, sin decir nada a su favor y sin ningún cambio en su expresión. Sólo después de un momento de silencio incomodo, en el que se recupero de su ataque de ira, tomando el aire suficiente y el color de sus mejillas disminuyendo progresivamente, Tino se dio cuenta de que probablemente había cometido un error. A nadie debía gritársele así… menos a un gigante que tenía una lanza con la cual podía aniquilarte.

"_¡Oh, y ahora voy a morir!"_ se dijo contando miserablemente los segundos para que eso ocurriera.

Sin embargo, el silencio permaneció… el gran hombre frente a él no había dicho ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera lo veía de frente. Parecía totalmente increíble pero lucía… ¿arrepentido? Parpadeó sin poder creerlo, ¡Así era! Realmente lucía como un niño regañado por su madre. No parecía atemorizante como antes, todo lo contrario, ahora se veía…

"_No estoy pensando la palabra adorable"_

Raro, sí, eso era. Pero al menos era un cambio favorable a la expresión atemorizante que había mostrado todo ese tiempo.

−L' siento. No q'ería 'acer daño. A ti. − murmuró sin levantar todavía la vista – P'ro él es p'ligroso.

La sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente en culpa. ¿Por qué? Pensó abrumado. Sabía que no debía disculparse por todo lo que le había dicho pues era la verdad (tal vez no la parte donde lo culpaba de sus desgracias), pero quizás, si… no había sido la mejor manera de expresarlo. Y además el "juguete" tenía un punto. Den, o quien fuera que se le pareciera, si era de mucho cuidado. Suspiró derrotado y haciendo acopio de todo su valor, puso su mano en el gran hombro del desconocido intentando mantener la mirada en su rostro.

− Esta bien… no debí gritar y mucho menos culparte de todo. Pero ¿sabes? Ya ha sido suficiente por una noche. Él no necesita morir, no importa lo que haya hecho…y… no creo que matarlo vaya a hacerte algún bien− dirigió una mirada fugaz a donde yacía Den. Los terribles ojos se clavaron en los suyos una vez que dejo de observarlo y Tino tuvo la urgencia de mirar a otro lado, su mano se había despegado del hombro en un sobresaltó− Y-yo no sé qué problemas tengan, pero no creo que eso sea la s-solución. E-es sólo una opinión, claro, además en el fondo se que no eres una mala y cruel _persona_… puedes ser muy compasivo y amable− Finalizó con una risita histérica, bajando la mirada al saber que ya no era capaz de mantener el contacto visual por varias razones, muy diferentes al hecho de que se sentía intimidado. Eso último que había dicho no podría haberlo sabido con total seguridad, pero recordando su anterior comportamiento para con él, demasiado amable para ser verdad, Tino quería creer que su suposición era correcta.

Distraído como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que las pálidas mejillas del hombre frente a él se habían teñido de un ligero rosa en el momento justo que hubiera pronunciado _"compasivo"_ y _"amable"_. Nunca nadie se había referido hacia él de esa manera. Y el hecho de que la belleza frente a él; porque en verdad consideraba de esa forma a quien lo había salvado de morir a manos de su peor enemigo; le dijera tales halagos significaba mucho para él. Sin duda, era lo que esperaba…

− Bien, aún no se han matado.

Ambos voltearon en un segundo observando al recién llegado, parado no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Tenía un rostro hermoso, pero sin expresión alguna en sus profundos ojos azules así como en el resto de sus facciones. Su figura era delgada y con cierto aire majestuoso y refinado, acentuado por la túnica azul y la boina del mismo color.

− ¿Norge?− preguntó Tino en voz alta al reconocer a la nueva presencia.

El aludido le dirigió una larga mirada provocando que de alguna manera se sintiera incómodo, nuevamente por ser el centro de atención. Ya podía sentir también la intensa mirada turquesa sobre sí.

−Sabía que tenías que ser tu− contestó dirigiéndose hacia ellos con elegancia. Resultaba un poco raro que Norge al contrario de Den, que claramente lo había tratado como un desconocido, se dirigiera a él con la misma familiaridad de siempre. Como si fuera la realidad.

− ¿Yo?− preguntó Tino poniéndose de pie repentinamente y yendo a su encuentro − Tú… ¿me reconoces?

− ¿Por qué no habría de?− su frente se había arrugado levemente –Él también debería− agregó señalando al gigante de ojos turquesas que también se había levantado y ahora se encontraba atrás del joven.

− ¿En serio…?− con sorpresa Tino se volvió hacia el soldado. Irónicamente, fue este quien aparto la mirada esta vez.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sonaba lógico. La manera gentil en que lo había tratado no era la que se acostumbraba para un desconocido, menos para alguien que hasta hace un rato había sido diez veces más alto. De hecho, para el otro… ¿Qué su presencia no debió de haber sido aún más amenazante y peligrosa que la del mismo Den? La respuesta tendría que ser si, y aún así no se había atrevido a hacerle daño cuando había quedado inconsciente (que suponía era el momento en el cual se había encogido), al contrario: había intentado calmarlo cuando el pánico casi se había apoderado de él, incluso le había dado las gracias por salvarlo. Tenía que haber una explicación para eso.

−Sí, bueno, ya tendrán tiempo de hablar − la monótona voz de Norge rasgó el incomodo silencio que se había hecho presente. Debía haber estado muy ocupado sacando sus propias conclusiones, porque cuando Tino puso atención a sus alrededores se dio cuenta que Norge los había pasado de largo y ahora se encontraba a un lado del inconsciente Den. Se inclinó y algo tomó de él− Esto te pertenece, _Sverige_− y estiró su brazo hacia el aludido, que no tardo en acercarse para tomar lo que sea que fuera a entregarle.

− ¿'sto es…?− contemplando con sorpresa el objeto, un anillo, que se hallaba en la palma de su mano, el imponente hombre no pudo contener su profunda impresión.

−Lo que te correspondía desde un principio− explicó Norge no muy entusiasmado de tener que hablar tanto – Con esto, tu reino vuelve a ti y el hechizo termina. Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras.

¿Reino? ¿Hechizo?... ¿Ahora de que se trataba todo? Aunque deseaba acercarse para tratar de comprender que estaba ocurriendo, Tino se quedó en su lugar sintiendo que su presencia estaba de más y que no tenía por qué intervenir en asuntos que aparentemente no eran los suyos

− ¿Qué 'ay con él?

Norge hizo un gesto de visible irritación volviendo su mirada para contemplar al cuerpo a un lado suyo− No recordara nada. Con suerte, volverá a ser el mismo. Yo… me ocupare de él− concluyó para nada contento.

− ¿'stás seguro?

− No es algo que haga por gusto, pero será mejor que volver a encontrarse contigo− luego añadió en voz muy baja – ustedes solo saben arreglar sus problemas como dos bárbaros.

Sin querer, Tino dejo escapar un suspiro. Ya no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Alzando la vista hacia su inmenso árbol de navidad con la intención de olvidar todo lo extraño de su situación, cuyas luces lastimaban un poco sus ojos, pensó en lo agradable que sería terminar con toda la confusión y sorpresa que le causaba su propio sueño. Revivió en su memoria los momentos felices y divertidos que hubiera pasado horas antes con los niños, sus risas de agradecimiento y el brillo especial en sus ojitos infantiles en cuanto lo habían visto aparecer vestido de Santa Claus aumentando la intensidad de su felicidad cuando recibieron, cada uno, su regalo. Incluso pensó en los que estarían por venir cuando por fin pudiera despertar a una hermosa mañana de Navidad, donde Hana-Tamago lo saludaría feliz y entusiasta, dando saltitos en busca de atención. Abrirían los regalos y después se encaminarían a la fiesta que sus _verdaderos_ amigos del mundo real habían organizado. Por supuesto que sonaba mucho mejor que su situación actual.

Regresando su atención al lugar donde aquellos dos estuvieran hablando, descubrió, para susto suyo, que el "soldado" estaba justo frente a él cubriendo casi en su totalidad su campo de vista, y tan atemorizante como siempre. Tino reprimió el grito de terror que amenazaba por escapar de sus labios y, en cambio, tragó saliva dolorosamente. Tal como lo había supuesto, el hombre le sacaba una cabeza de estatura y por si eso no fuera poco la manera en que lo observaba, fijamente y sin parpadear, le ponía la carne de gallina.

−Ah…− abrió la boca como queriendo preguntar a que se debía la repentina cercanía, pero sólo ese sonido salió de ella. Sonrojándose de vergüenza, bajó la cabeza sintiéndose de repente algo estúpido y nervioso.

−Ven co'migo− dijo simplemente, tomando su mano.

Aquella acción lo tomó por sorpresa y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Bien sabía que él no tenía la intención de lastimarlo, pero aún así no podía evitar pensar que debía ser cuidadoso y tomar sus precauciones. − ¿A-a donde?− se atrevió preguntar.

Él no le contestó y enseguida empezó a caminar hacia el árbol sin soltar a Tino. No teniendo más opción que seguirlo, el joven abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al descubrir que no sólo Norge había desaparecido también el cuerpo de Den. Sólo quedaba como evidencia el enorme cinturón negro y una fina hendidura en la pared del regalo donde se hubiera clavado el hacha.

"_¿Pero cómo? ¿A dónde se…? ¿En qué momento?" _

Su guía se detuvo tan abruptamente que, perdido en sus pensamientos, Tino se estrelló con él con fuerza, provocando que casi cayera. No fue así porque en un rápido movimiento su acompañante lo había soltado para con sus dos brazos atraerlo hacia sí en lo que calificaba como un abrazo.

Sus mejillas se encendieron y su corazón dio un salto. Por escasos segundos pudo sentir la calidez y la cercanía de quien se suponía no debería estar vivo, sin embargo ahora tenía pruebas para asegurar que efectivamente si lo estaba. Se atrevió a levantar y contemplar el rostro a poca distancia y lo que encontró en él lo dejo sin palabras.

Estaba casi tan rojo como debería estar el suyo y… oh, realmente parecía incomodo y avergonzado por la nueva posición. Ahora Tino no pudo rechazar el adjetivo en su cabeza. Era algo adorable y lindo. No en un sentido burlón o denigrante, como estaba acostumbrado. No, esto iba más allá, de verdad era así. De pronto le parecía absurdo y sin sentido el temor que, hasta ese instante, le había profesado. Si en realidad su personalidad fuera exactamente igual a su apariencia, no habría ninguna manera de que pudiera tener una reacción tan vulnerable. Sería inconcebible.

−P'rdón− dijo, en ningún momento disminuyendo el color de sus mejillas, soltándolo como alguien que se hubiera atrevido a tocar con las manos enlodadas un inmaculado trozo de tela blanco.

Mirándolo fijamente, aún sorprendido, Tino negó suevamente con su cabeza.− No… gracias por no dejarme caer. Ya sería mucho una tercera, ¿no crees?− murmuro sonriendo aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera el momento más indicado para bromear.

Los labios se curvaron un poco y el ceño así como la mirada, se suavizaron casi de forma imperceptible, sin embargo Tino pudo notar el cambio. Eso era, sin duda, una sonrisa.

Maravillado por lo que observaba, el de ojos violetas llego a la conclusión de que tal vez el hombre no carecía de más expresiones, como lo había pensado en un principio. Seguro que habría muchas más escondidas y que sólo poniendo verdadera atención, uno podría descubrir cada una de ellas.

− ¿Sabes? No das miedo cuando sonríes. Se ve bien… uh… una sonrisa− le dijo mirándolo con atención, encontrando el valor para afirmar tal cosa en su nueva teoría.

Él aludido se sonrojo hasta las orejas al escuchar al halago, tal y como lo habría esperado Tino, bajando la cabeza con el conocimiento de que su aspecto era deplorable.

−Gracias− murmuró con la vergüenza presente incluso en su voz. Tino abrió la boca para decir algo más, creyendo que eso era todo por parte del gigante, pero aquel agregó rápidamente, como esperando que no lo oyera –Nadie 'abía dicho 'so antes.

Eso no era bueno. Ese tímido comportamiento era demasiado para Tino que empezaba a sentir verdadera simpatía y ah… algo de ternura por él… así como la terrible urgencia de ver hasta dónde podía llegar la vergüenza de aquel.

−E-entonces no te conocen bien. A simple vista parece que no… pero, la verdad, estas lleno de expresiones− le comentó intentando animarlo, agachándose un poco para observarlo bien, ganando otro sonrojo por parte de él. Sabía que era un poco malvada su actitud, pero ahora que sabía lo fácil que era avergonzarlo, le resultaba imposible no sacar ventaja − ¿Ves? ¡Lo sabía!− y entonces se le escapó− ¡Eres adorable!

Su risa se cortó en seco en el momento en que proceso lo último que había salido de sus labios. Oh… él no había dicho _adorable_ en voz alta ¿verdad?

Los ojos turquesas se clavaron en los suyos, corroborando que en verdad había pronunciado aquella palabra. Pagando por su anterior comportamiento, el rostro de Tino se puso tan rojo y tan brillante como las luces que iluminaban las ramas sobre su cabeza.

−Lo siento− alcanzó a decir cubriéndose el rostro con las manos− No debí decir eso.

Una mano gentil acarició su cabeza revolviendo sus rubios cabellos –Gracias− y Tino dejó de esconder su rostro en cuanto percibió en la voz el gran cariño y el agradecimiento en ella. Si no se hubiera cubierto los ojos habría alcanzado a ver otra sonrisa. –A'ora ven co'migo− agregó volviendo su cabeza, ocultando la expresión de su rostro. Nuevamente lo tomó suavemente de la mano y comenzó a andar, esta vez, a pasos más apresurados.

Tino se dejo llevar por la nueva calidez que sentía en sus dedos. Ahora pensaba que podía confiar un poquito más en él, aunque la curiosidad de saber a dónde iban no lo había abandonado.

Pasaron los enormes envoltorios brillantes y llegaron por fin hasta el tronco del árbol.

− ¿A dónde vamos?− preguntó por segunda ocasión.

−Mi tie'ra− contestó mirándolo de reojo y empezando a rodear el cilindro verde.

¿Tendría que ver con lo que Norge había dicho sobre el reino? Seguramente sí… pero ¿Qué ganaban con rodear el tronco del árbol? Así no llegarían más que al mismo lugar que ya habían recorrido… aunque tratándose de un sueño, todo podría pasar.

"_Un sueño que misteriosamente ya no es tan desagradable"_ se dijo.

Y efectivamente ya no lo era, aunque increíble no dejaba de ser.

Al dar la última vuelta al tronco, en vez de aparecer su estancia, el paisaje cambió completamente por un precioso bosque nevado y un cielo azul claro y transparente. Abriendo los ojos con incredulidad, Tino soltó la mano, caminando más allá y observando hasta el más pequeño detalle de la hermosa visión de la que era testigo.

− ¡¿Cómo es posible?− exclamó extasiado − ¡Es hermoso!

Su compañero lo contempló desde cierta distancia, dándole espacio para moverse a sus anchas. Era un bonito espectáculo: la bella figura del joven corriendo de un lugar a otro, teniendo de fondo un paisaje que desde siempre había admirado. Él lo había llamado adorable tan solo unos instantes atrás pero la verdad el adorable era otro. Volvió a sonreír y se sorprendió de la facilidad que ahora tenía para hacerlo.

Efectivamente era él el indicado.

Una vez que había visto todo el lugar, Tino reparó en quien lo había llevado hasta allí. Con las mejillas sonrosadas por la agitación y los ojos brillantes, le sonrió ampliamente.

−Es un lugar muy hermoso− volvió a decirle con emoción – ¿Es esta tu tierra?

El gigante asintió –P'rte de él. Me al'gro que te guste

−Es que se parece tanto al lugar donde nací− comentó sin cansarse de admirar sus alrededores. Observó como su interlocutor arrugaba su ceño, como queriendo preguntar sobre eso y enseguida añadió: − También era un bosque y en invierno se cubría de nieve. Me encantaba salir a jugar con mi trineo, hacer hombres de nieve y tener una batalla de bolas de nieve. Creo que… la extraño.

−Sie'pre podrás v'nir aquí− sugirió al escuchar lo ultimo –'sto es tuyo.

− ¿Eh?

−Agrad'cimiento por 'aberme sa'vado.

− ¿En serio?− pregunto sin poder creerlo− Pero… yo… no…

Tino lo miro incrédulo. Realmente no había hecho… mucho. De hecho ahora que lo pensaba se sentía un poco culpable por que durante aquella batalla, la mayor parte del tiempo había estado del lado de Den, esperando que él perdiera. Si había intervenido, había sido con el propósito de que no saliera lastimado de gravedad, no porque de verdad lo hubiera apoyado a vencer. Y aún así, él le daba semejante regalo y un agradecimiento que no merecía.

−No creo que…

− Ac'ptalo− su rostro adoptando la seriedad intimidante que ponía nervioso a Tino.

Bueno, ¿Qué más daba? Después de todo no era como si pudiera volver ahí de nuevo. Era un sueño, ¿no? Por lo tanto, aquel precioso paisaje no existía. No era real. Justo como aquel que se lo estaba regalando. Aunque… nunca antes le había costado ni le había entristecido tanto admitirlo como ahora.

Asintió levemente a la petición, todavía pensando en lo triste que sería no volver ahí una vez que despertara.

− ¿'stás bien?− la verdad temía que el joven se hubiera visto forzado a aceptar sus regalo o lo que era todavía peor, que lo considerara poca cosa ¿Tenía que darle algo mucho mejor? ¿Más valioso? ¿Más bonito? Porque vaya que sí estaba dispuesto a dárselo, en su opinión, él merecía mucho más…

−No… quiero decir, si, no es nada. Sólo… recordaba cosas− mintió alejando los deprimentes pensamientos de su cabeza. Esperaba que le creyera, pero por si no −Estaba pensando y… creo que no se tu nombre− agregó cambiando de tema –Den…uh… el hombre con el que luchabas y Norge te llamaron _Sverige,_ ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Es ese tu verdadero nombre?

−T'dos me ll'man así− contestó.

−Sverige− repitió Tino observándolo− Entonces… ¿Sve? ¿Estaría bien si te llamara así?

Quiso decir "Claro, aceptaría cualquier nombre viniendo de ti" pero sólo movió su cabeza afirmativamente como respuesta, sintiendo otra vez la sangre en sus mejillas. Nunca dejaría que alguien más lo llamara así, sería solo un privilegio para el hombre a su lado.

−Sve… muchas gracias por todo. Yo de verdad siento que no lo merezco− lo dijo de todo corazón. Era reconfortante poder llamarlo por un nombre y no por "gigante" o "soldado", eso era casi como una grosería y un mal gesto a todas las atenciones que estaba recibiendo.

−Tont'rías. Tú me s'lvaste− hizo una pausa cambiando sutilmente su expresión seria por una curiosa –Tu n'mbre. Ta'poco lo sé.

− ¡Es cierto!− exclamo riendo suavemente−Soy Tino Väinämöinen.

−Tino…− repitió con su voz profunda, pensando que ese nombre le iba muy bien a un ser tan bello.

El aludido por su parte asintió, notando otra vez calor en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que un extraño y agradable temblor recorría su cuerpo. Le pareció que nunca antes su nombre se había oído tan bien de labios de otro. Había algo único en la voz de él, algo que le decía que era especial.

−Así que aquí estabas.

Tino se sobresaltó al oír la voz infantil tras ellos. ¿Es que acaso asustar era una costumbre allí?

El niño que había aparecido aparentaba unos siete años. Tenía la tez pálida y su cabello fácilmente podía confundirse con la nieve de fondo. Sus ojos eran purpuras y en ellos y en su forma de vestir había algo familiar, cierta relación con alguien más. Como siempre, Tino tuvo la impresión de conocerlo, aunque esta vez no estaba tan seguro.

− Todos están esperando− dijo el pequeño severamente, pasando por alto la presencia del otro rubio − ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo aquí, Svi?

−Sólo q'ería m'strarle− respondió señalando a su acompañante.

El niño volvió sus extraños ojos hacia Tino, un brillo de reconocimiento en ellos antes de devolver su atención al mayor − ¿Es… él?−preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa.

Alguien más que parecía conocerlo, pensó ya sin sentirse demasiado sorprendido. En realidad estaba más ocupado en tratar de adivinar de quien se trataba. No se veía afectado en lo más mínimo por la altura y presencia de Sve, incluso había cierto aprecio en su manera de hablar y dirigirse hacia él, y esos ojos y cara le recordaban tanto a…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la repentina intervención de un ave que por poco se estrellaba contra su cabeza.

− ¡Mr. Puffin!− exclamó el niño tomando al ave en sus manos, mirándolo con reprobación− Eso no se hace con los invitados− sentenció, dirigiendo una mirada de disculpa a Tino que solo atinó a agitar sus manos en señal de que no se preocupara por eso. El ave lo observó como de mala gana, si es que eso era posible, y enseguida abandono sus brazos, posándose en su hombro y… _susurrándole_ algo.

La aparición del frailecillo, Mr. Puffin, terminó por confirmar sus primeras sospechas sobre a quién podría estar representando ese niño. Pero… era extraño, ¿Por qué veía en sus sueños al infante y no al adolescente que en realidad era? No podía equivocarse, ese era Ís.

−Dice que debes darte prisa, Svi− informó acariciando a su mascota por su valiosa información− se están impacientando.

Sve pareció considerar sus palabras seriamente antes de volver sus ojos a un Tino nuevamente confundido. Hubiera querido mostrarle más cosas maravillosas al igual que permanecer más tiempo con él pero aparentemente necesitaban su presencia, y con urgencia, en otro lado. Dejando escapar un raro suspiro de fastidio, se volvió hacia Ís que lo contemplaba expectante.

−'stá bien− murmuró sin molestarse en ocultar el desagrado que ausentarse le provocaba – V' con él− le indicó a Tino, acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza y señalando con la vista a Ís –Te 'staré esp'rando.

Y con estas últimas palabras, se alejó de ellos con una inusual velocidad, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

− ¿A dónde fue?−cuestionó impresionado por lo rápido que estaba pasando todo.

−A palacio… hay un camino rápido por estos lados− contestó Ís, ahora si examinándolo detenidamente −Te ves… diferente.

Tino dejo de mirar la dirección por donde se había ido Sve y volvió sus ojos violetas hacia el infante Ís. Lo había pasado por alto todo este tiempo, pero quizás ya era tiempo de obtener algunas respuestas referentes a lo que había ocurrido desde la bizarra batalla en mitad de su sala hasta su presencia en lo que parecía un "reino encantado", así como también al hecho de que todos, excepto Den, parecían reconocerlo de forma vaga y especial.

− ¿Diferente?

El niño asintió – Tu cara es la de siempre, pero esas ropas son extrañas.

− ¿Cómo es que todos aquí parecen conocerme?

−No sé a qué te refieres con eso. Mi hermano ya me había hablado de ti, por eso se quién eres− y luego agregó rápidamente, restándole importancia al asunto a discutir− No hay que perder tiempo, nosotros también llegaremos tarde− dijo con impaciencia, tomándolo de la mano y empezando a jalar de ella

El ave saltó inmediatamente de su hombro hacia el suelo, empezando a caminar sobre la nieve unos pasos adelante de ellos y sin dificultad alguna, indicándoles el camino que debían de tomar.

Dejándose guiar por el niño, a sabiendas de que nada iba a ganar resistiéndose, Tino se atrevió a preguntar otra cosa que necesitaba saber en vista de que la primera no le había sido respondida de manera satisfactoria.

− ¿Por qué Sve fue a palacio?

−Porque es el rey, obviamente− contestó Ís sin detenerse − ¿No lo sabías?

"_Obviamente no"_ pensó Tino con ironía y sorpresa. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Hasta hacía unas horas el susodicho no había sido más que un juguete y durante el tiempo que había convivido con él, su comportamiento no había dado claras señales de su rango y posición. Había estado tan convencido de que era un soldado… ¿Cómo iba lidiar con él ahora que sabía que era mucho más? No porque siguiera temiéndole, ya no habría razón para eso; más bien todo estaba en el trato que debía darle: ¿Tendría que llamarle "su Majestad" ahora? ¿Ya no podría actuar con libertad a su alrededor ni hablar con él casualmente? ¿Tendría que seguir un protocolo? Aún así había algo que le impedía imaginarlo sentado en un trono y con corona, no parecía ser su estilo… para nada.

Caminaron en silencio un buen tramo, entre nieve y algunos pinos y abetos, hasta llegar a las orillas de un gran lago, azul y cristalino. Al otro lado de este, se podía divisar un majestuoso castillo de torres blancas y doradas en las que ondeaban estandartes, que desde allí, lucían totalmente azules. La ciudad aparecía detrás de la imponente construcción, saltando a la vista las tejas rojas de las casas así como el humo grisáceo que escapaba de las chimeneas. También había un pequeño puerto cerca del castillo, se veían unos cuantos botes pequeños anclados en el muelle de la otra orilla.

−La capital− señalo Ís, conduciendo a un maravillado Tino hacia un pequeño bote que se mecía con las olas del agua.

− ¿De verdad Sve es el rey de esto?− preguntó sin poder creer en la hermosa vista que sus ojos admiraban.

El niño asintió permitiendo que el invitado subiera al bote primero. No había remos, pero al parecer no eran necesarios ya que en cuanto Ís abordó, la embarcación empezó a moverse sola dirigiéndose al palacio. Mr. Puffin los seguía batiendo sus alas con tranquilidad, permitiéndose algo de diversión de vez en cuando, volando en círculos o demasiado bajo en busca de un bocadillo en las tranquilas aguas.

−Todas estas tierras solían pertenecer al emperador Germania, hace mucho tiempo− empezó a relatar Ís, algo cansado de tanto incomodo silencio− Pero las repartió entre sus siete descendientes como premio por haber liberado a su única nieta del terrible hechizo que una bruja de cabello plateado había puesto sobre ella…

_La princesa Liechtenstein era una joven dulce y amable, bonita y cálida como una mañana de primavera. Era el mayor orgullo del emperador Germania, la joya más valiosa entre todos sus tesoros; y por eso mismo, se valía de cualquier método existente para protegerla de los peligros del mundo y de cualquiera que intentase arrebatarla de su lado, pues muchos no solo aspiraban a tener a la bonita princesa como esposa, también los privilegios y tierras que eso conllevaría._

_Ninguno de los pretendientes había tenido oportunidad alguna de acercarse a ella, pero muchos de ellos eran tan persistentes que los malos tratos y los desaires que Germania ordenaba simplemente no funcionaban en ellos. El más interesado y peligroso de todos ellos era el rey Rusia, venido de las tierras frías y heladas del norte. Tenía fama de cruel y despiadado aunque su físico no parecía indicar eso pues siempre había una sonrisa amable en su rostro. La intención que lo movía a pretender a la princesita, además de la obvia de querer poseer todo el imperio de Germania, era también la búsqueda de lugares cálidos donde pudiera plantar sus flores favoritas que en su hogar, oscuro y congelado, no podían crecer. Nada le provocaba más placer que los girasoles y el sol con toda su calidez._

_Sin embargo, no fue este quien había traído la desgracia a la princesa. Una bruja hermosa pero aún más malvada que el propio rey, había tratado durante años atraer su atención pues estaba locamente enamorada de él, pero este la había rechazado por todos los medios posibles, ya que era el único ser al que en verdad temía. Incapaz de aceptar que el rey nunca la amaría, la bruja Bielorrusia culpó totalmente a la nieta de Germania por este hecho y cegada por los celos, una terrible noche lanzó una maldición a la princesa._

_Tan dulce y bonita como había sido se volvió masculina, egocéntrica y egoísta. Ordenaba hasta las cosas más absurdas y hacía un insoportable berrinche si sus caprichos no eran cumplidos. Pronto, los pretendientes dejaron de visitarla y hasta sus propios sirvientes empezaron a abandonarla. Por el amor tan grande que aún le tenía, Germania intentaba soportar su mala actitud y caprichos pero era obvio que no resistiría por mucho tiempo._

_Desesperado, convocó a todos los sabios para que hallaran la manera de revertir el hechizo, prometiendo premiar generosamente a quien lo lograra. No tardaron en salir sugerencias de todas partes, todas ellas inútiles e imposibles, provocando que perdiera la esperanza de ver a su nieta como siempre había sido._

_Un día, sin embargo, un joven sabio le presentó lo que probablemente sería la solución definitiva para anular el hechizo. Se trataba de una empresa que un solo hombre no podría realizar, por lo que Germania escogió a siete jóvenes de su corte, incluido entre ellos el joven sabio, para llevar a cabo tal tarea, prometiéndole a cada uno un pedazo de su imperio si tenían éxito en desencantar a la princesa._

_Así pues, usando la inteligencia y planeación de Ludwig, los recursos y armas de Vash, el coraje y valentía de Gilbert, la sutileza y tacto de Roderich, la fuerza y confianza de Dan (o Danmark como había nombrado Is a Den en su relato), la prudencia y habilidad de Sverige (Svi para el niño) y, finalmente, la magia y advertencias de Norge, se lanzaron en la misión de apoderarse de la único criatura que era capaz de destruir el hechizo: un místico caballo mágico en poder del terrible rey Rusia._

_No había sido fácil obtenerlo, los siete valientes tuvieron que enfrentar muchos obstáculos, dificultades y enemigos para poder llegar hasta aquel mágico caballo. Y cuando por fin tuvieron sus manos en él se sorprendieron por lo que encontraron._

"_¿Un pony?" cuestionaron incrédulos al unisonó mientras observaban a Norge_

"_Errores de la traducción" había sido su simple respuesta._

Tino pudo ver claramente en su imaginación las expresiones de aquellos al encontrarse con tal cosa… Ni el mismo lo creía.

_Ya no tan seguros de que eso fuera a funcionar, decidieron que nada perdían con intentarlo así que tomaron al curioso y rosado animal y escaparon del castillo de hielo con él. Sin embargo, nadie se había dado cuenta que en esa visita al castillo de Rusia, el corazón de uno de sus guerreros había sido corrompido por la codicia y que una mala semilla había sido plantada en él, la venganza de Rusia por haberse atrevido a robar uno de sus tesoros además de no haberse quedado como sus esclavos._

_Los siete elegidos fueron recibidos con honores al entrar a la ciudad, sin embargo el reconocimiento a sus grandes actos de heroísmo aún estaba por verse. Germania, al igual que ellos, contempló al animal sin palabras ¿De verdad sería este el recurso que por fin libraría a su amada nieta del horrible hechizo? Sólo por las dudas, se preparó para castigarlos en caso de que todas las esperanzas hubieran sido en vano._

_Se acondicionó un salón en donde sólo el emperador y sus más cercanos consejeros, así como los siete aventureros contemplarían el fruto de todo su sacrificio. La princesa entró gritando y quejándose de como habían interrumpido su sueño de belleza entre otras cosas banales. Su parloteo cesó en cuanto vio el pelaje rosa de quizás la criatura mas adorable que sus ojos hubiesen visto._

"_¡Totalmente lindo!" chilló justo antes de correr hacia él y montarlo._

_Apenas se había sentado en él, un gran resplandor iluminó la habitación cegando a todos. La gran luz se apagó y con alegría, el emperador Germania se encontró con su nieta tal y como la recordaba. El pony había desaparecido al igual que el hechizo y en cuanto todo el imperio lo supo se celebraron grandes fiestas de júbilo y felicidad por recuperar a su amada princesa._

_Fiel a su palabra, Germania entrego a cada uno suficientes tierras y los proclamo reyes, entregándole a cada uno un anillo, símbolo de su nuevo estatus y compromiso. La princesa les dio las gracias a todos por haberla sacado de la oscuridad de su hechizo y cuando el gran emperador anunció su retiro, pues ahora sabía que su imperio estaba en buenas manos, fue confiado su cuidado a Vash, del reino de Suiza, pues la joven se había encariñado a tal extremo que lo conocía como "hermano"._

−… Y así se formaron los siete reinos que ahora existen en este continente− finalizó Ís un poco agotado. Jamás había tenido que hablar tanto.

Tino parpadeo varias veces, tratando de no hacer demasiado evidente su grosera incredulidad ante el relato que el infante Ís le hubiera contando. Por un momento estuvo tentado a preguntar si le estaba jugando una broma pero la seriedad y solemnidad con que le había sido contado le indicaban que para nada se trataba de un chiste. Otra vez, los sueños no tenían porque seguir las leyes de la lógica, se dijo, centrando su atención en el castillo, cada vez más cercano, intentando sin éxito olvidar el fantástico cuento que había escuchado instantes atrás.

Mientras lo analizaba de mala gana en su cabeza, un fragmento de él le recordó una de sus grandes dudas desde que hubiera iniciado su sueño − ¿Ís?−lo llamó suavemente.

El aludido clavó su mirada esperando a que continuara.

− Habías dicho que el rey Rusia si se había vengado de los siete que robaron su tesoro… ¿En qué consistió exactamente?− preguntó con interés, estaba casi seguro que tenía que ver con todo lo que estaba ocurriéndole.

− Has visto una parte de ella− contestó, algo agradecido de que aquel hubiera puesto suficiente atención a su relato –Fue _Danmark_ a quien Rusia utilizó− hizo una pausa. Por lo visto el susodicho no le agradaba mucho (como en la vida real) reconoció Tino, suprimiendo una sonrisa. No era el momento más indicado para eso –Durante mucho tiempo permaneció sin hacer algún movimiento que delatara sus claras intenciones, aunque secretamente había estado preparando un ejército para invadir…

−A Sve− interrumpió intuyendo para donde iba la historia.

El niño movió su cabeza afirmativamente – Ellos nunca se han llevado bien. Y supongo que eso junto con el hecho de que Dan siempre quiso Escandinavia para él solo, hicieron que concentrara sus ataques en el reino de Svi. No había tenido mucho éxito en su propósito hasta que hallo la forma robarle el anillo que Germania le había entregado por derecho.

"El anillo…" recordó Tino reviviendo el momento en que Norge se lo había entregado a Sve una vez que la batalla había terminado.

−… No se conformo con eso− continuó –haciendo uso de maldiciones que estoy seguro no conocía antes, logró desaparecer a Svi de este mundo.

Y por eso había aparecido en su bolsa… o algo así. No quería mezclar las locas fantasías de su sueño con la realidad, pero tomando en cuenta que Den había sido el que había conseguido casi todos los juguetes para los niños del orfanato, la idea de que hubiera relación entre los dos eventos no era descabellada.

−Nadie supo de él por mucho tiempo. Todos empezábamos a creer que nunca lo volveríamos a ver, ya que nadie sabía a dónde lo había enviado Dan − había algo de tristeza en sus palabras, realmente parecía apreciarlo mucho –Con la ayuda de… mi hermano, cuyo reino también pertenece a Escandinavia, Dan fracasó en apoderarse de las tierras de Svi. Sin darse por vencido, decidió que no había bastado con robar su anillo y enviarlo lejos, tenía que acabar con él si de verdad quería lograr su cometido.

−Y por eso lo siguió… e intento matarlo− complementó entendiendo por fin el por qué de la batalla.

−Mi hermano fue tras él en cuanto lo supo. Por fortuna, todo salió bien− dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio –Ese idiota de Dan solo sabe dar problemas, no me hubiera importado si se hubiera matado el muy tonto.

Pero Tino sabía que no lo decía en serio. Is no sólo había estado preocupado por la seguridad de Sve y de su hermano, en el fondo también había esperado que Den o Dan (como fuera) no saliera lastimado. Con todo y que no le agradaba, podía ver que muy, muy en el fondo también había algo de cariño para él. Además no era como si todo el daño que hubiera causado hubiera sido su propia voluntad, todo había sido parte de una terrible venganza y él no había sido más que el instrumento para llevarla a cabo.

Un sentimiento desagradable se instalo en la parte baja de su estomago al recordar como en la batalla había esperado que Den ganará. Claro que tenía a su favor que no conocía los antecedentes y circunstancias de ella y por lo tanto no debía sentirse tan mal, pero de solo pensar en el gran agradecimiento que no merecía, no podía evitar sentirse más culpable que al principio.

Por fin el bote alcanzó la otra orilla y en el pequeño muelle del castillo, Norge los esperaba tan inexpresivo como siempre.

−Tomaste el camino largo− le dijo a Ís, en cuanto él y Tino bajaron del bote. El tono monótono se había transformado en casi cariñoso al dirigirse a su hermano menor.

−Svi dijo que le estaba mostrando− contestó desafiante, sonrojándose un poco –Creí que le gustaría ver todo el reino.

Norge no dijo nada y miró a Tino.

−Ah… es un lugar muy hermoso− argumentó sintiéndose muy incomodo por la mirada azul sobre él. ¿Por qué tendría la costumbre de hacer eso?

−Gracias−dijo, dejando de observar a Tino, quien respiró aliviado, para acariciar cariñosamente la cabeza de Ís. Este no se veía complacido, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas indicaba que todo se debía a la vergüenza que le provocaba las muestras públicas de afecto −Sígueme− le indicó a Tino, una vez que hubiese terminado de mimar a su hermano menor.

Penetraron en el castillo, cruzando los pasillos tan aprisa que Tino apenas tenía tiempo de reparar en todo lo que le rodeaba. Aún así, con lo poco que alcanzaba a ver era suficiente. Había toda clase de objetos brillantes y valiosos, espejos enmarcados en oro y muchas hermosas pinturas de lugares maravillosos y desconocidos, sin mencionar las relucientes armaduras y trofeos. ¿De verdad Sve era el dueño de todo eso? Nuevamente intentó imaginarlo como señor de ese palacio y aunque aún seguía pareciéndole extraño, ya no le costaba tanto trabajo.

Norge se detuvo de repente en frente de una habitación. Abrió la puerta y con un ademan le indicó a Tino que debía entrar.

El interior era inmenso. Las paredes eran blancas y más bien estaban cubiertas de pinturas de paisajes nevados, bosques y flores. Había lujosos sillones y sillas, tapizados de terciopelo azul, así como dos grandes escritorios y mesas en donde descansaban jarrones dorados con flores blancas. En el centro había una inmensa cama, sobre la cual había ropas extendidas. El gran y soberbio armario se hallaba a la derecha y al fondo había una ventana con balcón, a través de las cortinas se podía divisar el hermoso lago y el bosque del otro lado de este.

−Aquí puedes cambiarte− dijo Norge señalando la ropa sobre la cama −En un rato más vendrán a buscarte.

Y sin darle tiempo de siquiera abrir la boca, abandono la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Tino se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, agotado. Qué extraño se estaba volviendo todo. Hizo un recordatorio de lo que le había sucedido desde que se quedara dormido en el sofá de su hogar hasta ese momento y le pareció increíble como habían cambiado las cosas. A pesar de que siempre estaba recordándose que todo formaba parte de un sueño, ahora le parecía tan real que no deseaba despertar.

Dejo salir un suspiro y se levantó, dando un vistazo a la ropa con la cual debía vestirse. Recordó las palabras de Ís sobre lo "diferente" que lucía y se dio cuenta que en verdad el niño tenía un punto, pues la manera en que se hallaba vestido, suéter azul y pantalones, era muy diferente a la de ellos. Las dejo por un rato y luego se dirigió hacia el balcón. La vista era realmente bellísima. Recargándose sobre las doradas barandillas, llegó a la resolución de no preocuparse más por lo que viniera pues no importaba que tanto se sorprendiera o maravillara, al parecer no iba a despertar pronto.

"_Después de todo las cosas han mejorado mucho"_ pensó con optimismo, sonriendo al bonito paisaje _"Debería disfrutarlas"_

Sintiéndose más tranquilo y satisfecho entró de nuevo a la habitación.

* * *

Se sentía extraño en esas ropas, ni siquiera estaba seguro si se las había puesto correctamente. Observando su reflejo en el espejo, se llego a plantear la posibilidad de lucir ridículo en ellas. No era por ofender a los demás que también vestían de esa manera, pero tal vez en su caso particular, ese estilo no le era favorable.

Dejo salir un suspiro de resignación y en ese mismo momento tocaron la puerta, provocándole un sobresalto. Seguramente era Norge, se dijo mentalmente tomando la boina azul y colocándosela sobre su rubia cabeza. Dio una última mirada al espejo, queriéndose convencer de que no lucía raro y enseguida se dirigió a la puerta.

− Lamento la tardanza, pero no estaba seguro de…− interrumpió su disculpa al descubrir con sorpresa que no se trataba de Norge.

Era Sve, que lo observaba fijamente. Había cambiado sus ropas rasgadas por otras más elegantes y finas, pero la expresión de su rostro era la misma que cuando lo había visto por primera vez, aunque ya no le causaba el mismo temor de antes. Nervioso y descubriendo que tampoco había dejado de verlo, bajo la cabeza no encontrando que decir.

Tal vez si no se hubiera enterado de quien era en realidad, podría haber saludado o decir alguna otra cosa como lo hermosa que era la ciudad, lo mucho que le había impresionado el castillo o lo agradecido que estaba por las generosas atenciones, pero ya no sentía la misma confianza que antes, incluso se preguntaba si acaso aquel no pensaría lo ofensiva que había sido su conducta en aquellos momentos donde había disfrutado avergonzarlo. La verdad ya no quería ni pensarlo.

Sve no decía nada y, reuniendo el valor para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos, Tino se dio cuenta con cierta incomodidad que aún lo observaba con la misma intensidad.

− ¿Sve?−preguntó débilmente, arriesgándose a llamarlo por ese apodo.

Sólo entonces pareció reaccionar.

−L' siento− se disculpó mirando hacia un lado, ocultando sus mejillas rojas−Te v's… muy bien− agregó en voz baja.

Tino se sonrojó por el halago y nuevamente bajó su mirada, visiblemente avergonzado –Gracias. Yo… en realidad pensé que me vería ridículo o algo así− y soltó una risita nerviosa.

−De ning'na manera− le aseguró mirándolo de reojo y con algo de vergüenza – T' ves muy l'ndo.

_Lindo._ Curiosamente no sintió tanta molestia cuando lo escuchó de Sve. Normalmente hubiera reclamado por el adjetivo para nada masculino pero ahora no se sentía con ánimos para hacerlo. Probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que no sonaba a burla o sarcasmo. Sve lo decía muy en serio.

−Y… tú te ves apuesto− contestó cerrando los ojos. Era totalmente bochornoso decirlo, pero así era. En verdad pensaba que se veía apuesto, ya sin las ropas maltrechas y sin esa expresión que tanto asustaba.

Pasaron unos minutos de incomodo silencio y entonces Tino recordó que no estaba frente al Sve de siempre. Tal vez su comentario lo había ofendido y por eso no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Nada más lejos de la realidad: Aquel estaba inmensamente feliz de escuchar ese halago muy a pesar de que lo único que lo demostrara fuera el color rojo en todo su rostro. Pero eso, claro, Tino no lo sabía.

−L-lo siento. Creo que no debí decir eso− se disculpó retorciendo parte de su capa rojiza en sus manos – Yo no sé que debería decir… Hum… Creo que he actuado con mucha ligereza y… ah… supongo que no estás acostumbrado a eso.

Saliendo de pequeño momento de regocijo, el aludido casi alzo una ceja preguntándose a que se refería con eso.

−Tú no has 'echo n'da mal.

Esta vez Tino alzó la mirada y sus ojos violetas se encontraron con los turquesas − ¿Es verdad? Yo no sabía quién eras… y ahora no se si deba…

¡Con que a eso se refería! No podía creer que sintiera la necesidad de disculparse por eso. En su opinión era él quien tenía que hacerlo por no haberle explicado desde el principio como eran las cosas. Sin embargo, y aun cuando lo hubiera hecho, hubiera deseado que su trato no fuera diferente. La manera en que Tino hablaba y actuaba con sinceridad, sin dejarse llevar por las apariencias era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él y por nada del mundo hubiera querido que eso cambiara. Pero… ¿Cómo hacérselo ver si apenas podía decir una frase completa? Peor aún, por que estando frente a esa belleza, pocas veces podía hablar sin sentirse extremadamente nervioso o inseguro.

−No es imp'rtante− lo cortó de repente – Yo d'bí decírt'lo. No q'ería que c'mbiaras, aún así –Notó como Tino lo veía todavía dudoso y entonces una idea vino a su cabeza −Ven− le dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a un lugar que desde el principio le quiso mostrar.

Avanzando detrás de Sve, Tino quiso interpretar sus anteriores palabras. ¿Qué no era importante? ¿No quería que cambiara? ¿Acaso Sve prefería las cosas del modo en el que estaban? ¿No deseaba un trato especial y distante? Esperaba que así fuera porque tenía que admitir que le gustaba la confianza con que podía hablarle y acercársele y, no sólo eso, también le agradaba la forma especial y cercana en que aquel se dirigía hacia él. Incluso la libertad que se tomaba para tocarlo, como ahora que había tomado su mano sin titubeos, era algo que no deseaba que cambiara.

Llegaron a un pequeño salón, una galería llena de pinturas de personajes famosos o eso intuyó Tino puesto que todos los personajes de los cuadros lucían solemnes y orgullosos. Sin embargo, Sve los pasó de largo y se dirigió hacia la única pintura del fondo.

Era un cuadro inmenso y al parecer muy importante, ya que era el único lienzo que ocupaba una pared entera para él solo. No fue esto lo que llamó la atención del joven, la sorpresa estaba en la persona retratada.

Era él mismo. No podía equivocarse. El cabello rubio, los ojos violetas, la discreta sonrisa en el rostro incluso las mismas ropas. ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera un retrato suyo tan exacto en ese palacio?

Sin poder articular una palabra de lo sorprendido que estaba, se volvió hacia su guía en busca de una explicación. Sve, en cambio, desvió la mirada hacia la gran pintura luciendo un poco incómodo.

− T've un sueño. Hac' mucho− empezó clavando su mirada turquesa en Tino−'abía un joven. No r'cuerdo muy bien el resto, p'ro no podía olv'dar su rostro.

− ¿Y mandaste hacer una pintura… de él?− preguntó todavía muy impresionado.

Sve asintió sintiendo otra vez muy avergonzado de confesar que desde mucho tiempo atrás se había encaprichado con alguien a quien solo había visto en un sueño –No q'ería dejar de r'cordar. Yo sabía q'e lo c'nocería. P'ro no cuando− hizo una pausa y suspiró profundamente abochornado –En cuanto te vi supe q'e no me eq'ivoqué.

No supo porque, pero a cada palabra Tino sentía cada vez como su corazón palpitaba más fuerte y rápido, emocionado. Sus mejillas se teñían del rojo más brillante y su rostro entero se empezaba a percibir más caliente que de costumbre. No era algo malo, sin embargo, todo lo que escuchaba le resultaba muy sorprendente pero también muy halagador y reconfortante. ¿A esto se habrían referido Norge e ís con el hecho de haberlo "conocido" desde antes?

− ¿P-por eso Norge dijo que me conocías?− quiso confirmar.

Asintió sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en sus miembros− Me s'rprendí cuando te vi por prim'ra vez. P'ro entendí cual era el pr'pósito de c'nocerte.

Tomó aire y titubeando se acercó aún más a Tino, colocando sus dos manos vacilantes por los nervios sobre los hombros de aquel, dándole libertad de retirarse si quería. Pudo sentir un temblor proveniente del joven pero este no se movió de su lugar.

−Tú me s'lvaste− le repitió con seriedad pero sin lucir particularmente intimidante –Por eso, no nec'sito un trato 'special. Tú d'bes ser tu mismo. Me agradas tal como eres. No c'mbies eso.

Por un momento Tino se sintió conmovido por tales declaraciones. De verdad que lo hacían sentir especial y feliz, muy feliz. Sin embargo, la culpa rápidamente acabó con esa agradable tranquilidad. No, no lo había salvado. Sólo había evitado que lo lastimaran, su intención jamás había sido darle la victoria, a pesar de que sí la merecía. Desvió su mirada, pensando que no tenía derecho a verlo directamente a la cara, y suavemente se alejó de él.

−Por favor no… No digas eso cuando no sabes bien como fueron las cosas− dijo ocultando con ambas manos el rostro−No merezco tu agradecimiento ni tus atenciones. Yo… la razón por la que lo hice no fue porque quisiera que triunfaras. Perdóname, pero es la verdad.

Confundido por tal reacción, Sve no supo qué hacer en un principio. ¿Por qué Tino decía eso siempre que le recordaba como lo había ayudado en su batalla? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan culpable? No lo sabía y la verdad, las respuestas a esas preguntas era algo que ya no le importaban. No podía permitir que Tino se sintiera triste o miserable, le dolía verlo de esa manera. Una sonrisa le quedaba mejor a ese bello rostro y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que siempre hubiera una adornando la cara de ese ser tan especial.

−No 'agas eso− le susurró apartando las manos de su cara sin mucha dificultad –No te q'iero triste− Al ver que Tino no levantaría su rostro ni abriría esos hermosos ojos suyos, Sve hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para llevar tranquilidad a aquel a quien tanto apreciaba.

Los ojos violetas se abrieron de repente al sentir algo suave y cálido en la frente. Un beso. Era un beso en la frente.

− ¡¿S-sve?

Tino casi saltó hacia atrás, tratando de poner distancia sin éxito alguno. Sve lo había tomado de las muñecas y aún cuando no lo lastimaba, su agarre era firme, impidiendo que se alejara siquiera un paso de él.

−No me i'porta el por qué. Me ay'daste y te lo agrad'zco− declaró con firmeza muy a pesar de que se sentía avergonzado por su acto imprudente. Se había sonrojado hasta las orejas y el doloroso golpeteo de su pecho le impedía continuar con claridad−Por f'vor, no vuelvas a d'cir que no lo m'reces.

Los ojos turquesas y esas palabras eran tan honestos y claros que Tino sólo asintió levemente ante la petición. Por dentro, su corazón parecía querer hacerle un agujero. Latía tan fuerte que dolía y el sonido que provocaban sus frenéticas contracciones era tan ruidoso que no le hubiera sorprendido que Sve lo escuchara con claridad. El lugar donde los labios del otro se habían posado ardía y mandaba cosquilleos a todas sus entrañas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era posible que un simple roce en la frente lo pusiera en ese estado?

Aún avergonzado, pero visiblemente complacido, Sve liberó una de las muñecas y llevo su cálida mano al rostro de Tino, acariciando la mejilla en donde un pequeño rasguño era ahora visible. Entonces sonrió, no como en las ocasiones en donde su ceño se había suavizado y sus labios se habían curvado ligeramente. No, esta era una verdadera sonrisa.

Viendo como las facciones de aquel hombre cambiaban drásticamente, pensando en lo verdaderamente apuesto que se veía de esa manera y en que seguramente nadie había visto tal maravilla (lo cual lo hacía sentir único), Tino no pudo evitar regalarle una brillante sonrisa también.

−Es verdad que te va mejor una sonrisa, Sve− dijo sin reparar en lo cliché de sus palabras.

−A ti t'mbién.

−A ambos les gusta perder el tiempo.

Los dos se separaron abruptamente al escuchar la tercera voz. Norge e ís, quien llevaba otra vez a Mr. Puffin en el hombro, los observaban desde la entrada con irritación y otras expresiones, que Tino no quiso analizar, reflejadas en sus normalmente inexpresivos rostros.

−Se que tienen cosas de que hablar pero los demás esperan también− continuó Norge sin dejar de observarlos con reprobación. Ís, en cambio, los miraba tímidamente como si deseara no estar ahí, contemplando tan incómoda escena.

Sve no tuvo más opción que hacer caso de lo que le informaba Norge. Sabía que tenía buenas intenciones y que verdaderamente era necesaria su presencia. Claro, después de aquella larga ausencia era justo que sus súbditos así como sus amigos y aliados demandaran su presencia para comprobar que todo había salido bien y que no tenían por qué sentirse amenazados de nuevo. Pero aunque siempre había sido siempre fiel a su deber, poniéndolo por encima de cualquier cosa o capricho personal, ahora que había encontrado por fin a Tino, no quería separarse de él por nada del mundo. Cada aspecto nuevo que conocía del bello joven lo maravillaba más y más, acrecentando e intensificando los sentimientos que empezaban a florecer en su pecho. ¿Cómo no molestarse, entonces, por tener que atender o resolver asuntos sin importancia como fiestas o celebraciones, cuando ese valioso tiempo podría emplearlo para conocer y pasar tiempo con él?

− Nunca había visto a Svi tan feliz− le susurró Ís a Tino, ambos caminando detrás de los mayores – Creo que es por ti.

"_Por mi"_ se repitió mentalmente dirigiendo una rápida mirada a la espalda de Sve. En otras circunstancias, aquello probablemente le hubiera resultado incomodo y… algo tenebroso, quizás. Pero no era así. Realmente quería creer que lo que Ís le decía era la verdad. Qué extraño, sentirse así por alguien a quien acababa de ¿conocer? Cuando en la vida real seguramente le habría huido a toda costa.

_Pero esto no era real_, le recordó una voz en lo profundo de su conciencia a medida que seguía avanzando. El niño a su lado, que afortunadamente había dejado de prestarle atención para calmar a su mascota, era en realidad un adolescente. Norge, a pesar de lo misterioso que siempre había sido, no poseía habilidades "mágicas" o algo que se le pareciera. Den jamás había estado bajo una maldición que lo había obligado a cumplir una venganza. Y finalmente, Sve no existía como tal, era un simple juguete que había sobrado.

Todo formaba parte de un sueño del que en algún momento tendría que despertar. El bosque nevado, el lago, la ciudad, el castillo y todos los maravillosos objetos que había contemplado desaparecerían para sólo existir en su memoria, si es que era capaz de recordar una vez que abriera los ojos. Y Sve…

Norge, Ís y Den formaban parte de su mundo, pero él no. Nunca lo volvería a ver una vez que despertara. Sólo habría una inmóvil y fría figura, no el hombre que tanto había temido al principio y que al final había terminado por tomarle gran cariño que superaba por mucho el miedo inicial. Sería muy triste acordarse de lo que había sido cada vez que mirara el juguete pero sería mucho peor si llegara a olvidarlo, si no pudiera recordar su amabilidad y gentileza bien escondidas bajo una apariencia intimidante.

Sintiéndose de repente muy mal por tales pensamientos, se llevo una mano al pecho intentando deshacerse de ellos. Se había propuesto disfrutar lo más que pudiera, ¿no? Entonces no debería dejar que su conciencia arruinara los momentos felices que ahora gozaba porque quien sabe cuando estos terminarían. Además, si algo iba a recordar de todo aquello, esperaba que fueran los instantes en que más feliz se había sentido (curiosamente casi todos en los que Sve había estado a su lado) y no aquellos en donde se repitiera que no era real.

− ¿'stás bien?

Tino notó con incomodidad que no sólo era Sve, Norge e Ís, incluso el ave lo observaban fijamente. Oh, Dios… si apenas podía soportar la mirada de uno.

−N-no es nada− mintió esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando que sus ojos no se posaran en los de ninguno de los tres – S-son sólo nervios.

El más alto de ellos avanzó hacia él y lo tomo de la mano –Todo 'stará bien− le aseguró –'stoy contigo.

Sonrojándose levemente, Tino asintió. Sabía que mientras durara todo eso podía confiar en él, que efectivamente todo saldría de maravilla mientras estuviera a su lado. Quizás no había sido ese el significado que Sve le había dado a sus palabras, pero no importaba. Para Tino siempre sería así, aún cuando todo terminara.

Sve no soltó su mano en el resto del trayecto ni siquiera cuando de pronto llegaron a un majestuoso salón bellamente adornado con estandartes y flores en donde una gran multitud esperaba su llegada. El júbilo y la alegría estallaron en cuanto las cuatro personas aparecieron y Tino, cohibido y asustado por la gran cantidad de gente que jamás hubiese visto reunida en un solo lugar, intentó zafarse con toda la intención de escapar lejos de ahí.

−Calma− le indicó su acompañante sin dar señales de dejarlo ir.

− ¡Pero es demasiado!− exclamó Tino sin abandonar sus esfuerzos.

Sve desvió su mirada de la multitud – Q'iero que 'stés a mi lado. Te prom'to que nada malo te p'sara.

Y como para aumentar todavía más la vergüenza que Tino sentía, aquel levantó su mano y se la llevo a los labios sin el menor titubeo o consideración de la gran cantidad de ojos que observaban atentos cada una de sus acciones.

¡Oh! ¿Qué pensarían todos de ese atrevimiento? No quería ni imaginarlo ¿Por qué Sve había hecho una cosa así? Realmente se sentía mareado: la cabeza le daba vueltas y un zumbido molesto se había instalado en sus oídos; eso sin contar los rápidos latidos de su corazón, el cosquilleo en la parte baja de su estomago y el color carmín con el que se habían pintado sus mejillas, luego de segundos de haber palidecido de la impresión. Tenía la impresión de que iba a desmayarse más sin embargo no fue así.

Poco a poco se fue recuperando, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y pensando en cómo devolvérsela a Sve por haberle hecho semejante cosa en frente de tanta gente. Si no se hubiera sentido tan mal como para prestar atención, Tino habría descubierto que no necesitaba vengarse. La preocupación y espanto en aquellos ojos turquesas era lo suficientemente evidente como para que las personas cercanas a él notaran que el rey de verdad se había arrepentido de su acción.

− L' siento− musitó – No lo volv'ré a 'acer.

Tino no alcanzó a responder pues casi de improvisto una dama de cabello castaño se les había acercado, arrastrando consigo a un hombre de anteojos que no se veía para nada complacido.

− ¡Eso fue hermoso!− exclamó emocionada, una vez que se encontró frente a ellos –Es una gran alegría que haya regresado− agregó dirigiéndose a Sve con educación, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Luego dirigió sus ojos esmeraldas hacia Tino y sonrió ampliamente –Hazlo muy feliz− dijo tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Lucía verdaderamente entusiasmada, admitió bastante sorprendido como para articular una palabra. Aún así había algo en la familiaridad del trato que no lo hacía sentir tan avergonzado aunque cuando ella insinuó que en sus manos estaba la felicidad de Sve no supo si sentirse halagado o peor de avergonzado.

−Compórtate− le dijo con cierta severidad su compañero para después saludar muy formalmente− Lamento el escándalo que ha armado. Es un gran alivio para nosotros ver que recuperaste tus tierras. Deseamos que de ahora en adelante no se vuelvan a presentar tales dificultades. Bienvenido de nuevo− y extendió su mano en señal de saludo.

Escapando momentáneamente de la emoción de la mujer de ojos verdes, Tino notó como en la mano de aquel hombre había un anillo idéntico al que había visto a Norge quitarle a Den. Entonces ¿eso quería decir que él era uno de los siete? ¿Alguien que tenía la misma posición que Sve?

La pareja se despidió momentáneamente, la mujer todavía ilusionada y su compañero tratando de acallar sus comentarios "para nada apropiados".

−Roderich de Austria y su prometida Elizabeta− explicó rápidamente Sve.

−Es una pareja bastante peculiar− comentó Tino sin ser ofensivo. El hombre se dirigía con mucha propiedad y ella, aunque era muy efusiva, era hermosa y muy amigable. Con seguridad, podrían haber sido amigos.

A partir de ese momento, muchas más personas se acercaron para saludar, felicitar y dar la bienvenida al rey. Muchos de ellos también se dirigían hacia Tino quien sólo atinaba a asentir y sonreír amablemente a la gran cantidad de desconocidos que desfilaban frente a sus ojos, que finalmente no había podido escapar de tales atenciones. A ninguno parecía reconocerlo y la verdad, empezaba a sentirse algo cansado y mareado por tantas caras nuevas.

Una, sin embargo, llamó poderosamente su atención. Era una joven rubia y delgada, de ojos amables y con muy buenos modales. Se acercó seguida de un joven también rubio que más bien actuaba como su guardaespaldas.

− ¡Qué bueno que todo salió bien! Estaba muy preocupada por usted. Me alegro mucho de que nada malo le haya ocurrido y que haya podido recuperar todo lo que perdió− dijo con total sinceridad –Ojala que no se vuelva a repetir. Yo… de verdad espero que pueda arreglar sus diferencias con el señor Dan.

El aludido inclinó la cabeza escuchando las dulces palabras con atención, prometiendo que haría lo posible por cumplir la última petición, aunque no parecía agradarle mucho tampoco. La jovencita luego miró a Tino y le sonrió con admiración.

−Muchas gracias por todo. Sin tu ayuda esto no habría sido posible− le agradeció, imitando el gesto de Elizabeta y tomándolo de ambas manos−Espero que lleguemos a conocernos mejor.

Su acompañante fue más breve en palabras que su protegida. Los dos se alejaron dejando una fuerte impresión en Tino, que aunque no los conocía, parecía adivinar de quien se trataba pues el joven también poseía un anillo y la jovencita lo había llamado _"hermano"_. Nada de que extrañarse si no hubiera recordado el relato de Ís en el lago. Sin duda se trataría de aquella que había iniciado todo, la princesa Liechtenstein.

Las trompetas se dejaron escuchar y de pronto la gran multitud empezó a hacerse un lado, despejando el centro del gran salón, el parloteo de pronto se vio reducido a unos cuantos murmullos y la orquesta empezó los primeros acordes de un vals.

El baile había iniciado.

Y extrañamente nadie de los presentes había puesto un pie en la pista. ¿Qué esperaban? Se preguntó Tino con curiosidad. La respuesta a su pregunta llegó de forma inmediata. Sve avanzó unos pasos al frente y entonces dedujo que siendo el rey y anfitrión, él debía iniciar la primera pieza. Pero ¿a quién escogería por pareja?

Por lo que había visto, mucha gente de su propio reino parecía temerle pero había un grupo reducido de personas en aquella sala a las que no parecía intimidarle su aspecto. Tal vez Elizabeta (aunque ya iba acompañada) o la que él creía la princesa Liechtenstein podrían ser buenas candidatas de baile.

Alguien cercano pareció aclararse la garganta y Tino, distraído pensando todavía en las opciones que Sve tenía, se dio cuenta de que aquello iba para él. Frente a sí había un brazo extendido que esperaba pacientemente.

Los ojos violetas se abrieron con horror al descubrir que era él el escogido. Ni Elizabeta ni la princesa Liechtenstein o alguna otra mujer. _Él._ ¿Pero cómo era posible? ¡Era un hombre! ¿Qué no se vería rara una pareja así?

"_¡Tonto Sve!"_ pensó un poco enfadado mientras alcanzaba a ver como Norge, unos pasos más lejos, le indicaba con un gesto de desesperación que se diera prisa y aceptara _"¿No ha sido suficiente vergüenza? ¿Por qué no escogiste a una linda chica?"_

Sabiendo que todos los ojos de la gran multitud estaban sobre él y que por lo tanto sería una grosería rechazar la invitación, dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y extendió vacilante su temblorosa mano hasta encontrarse con la de Sve quien la tomo con delicadeza, jalando de ella hasta atraer el resto de su cuerpo hacia él.

Tino de verdad esperaba que aquel supiera que estaba haciendo, porque en su experiencia sólo una vez en su vida había bailado con alguien y no era un recuerdo precisamente agradable para él. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, Sve era bastante bueno. Difícilmente hubiera podido imaginar que un hombre con semejante tamaño pudiera moverse con tal suavidad y gracia. Él en cambio, apenas si podía mantener el ritmo, ocupándose en tratar de no pisar a su compañero lo que ocasionaba que sus movimientos fueran torpes y bruscos. Todo eso junto al hecho de que era un hombre bailando con otro hombre, lo convencían de que sólo estaba haciendo el ridículo.

−Tranq'ilo. No te apres'res− le aconsejó Sve.

−Es fácil para ti decirlo. Yo no sé bailar− murmuró Tino un poco frustrado, mirando hacia sus pies.

−No es d'fícil. Te ens'ñare−Soltó la mano y con un movimiento rápido tomo la barbilla de Tino, obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba –No veas 'acia abajo.

− ¡Pero si no lo hago voy a tropezar o seguramente te pisare!

Negó con la cabeza reprimiendo una sonrisa ante lo adorable que aquel lucía –No piens's en eso. Sólo s'gueme a mí.

Tino así lo intentó. Tropezó unas dos veces pero haciendo caso de las palabras de aliento y consejos de Sve, paulatinamente mejoró. No volvió a tropezar e incluso descubrió que ya no se mecía como un robot. Pronto tuvo la suficiente confianza para empezar a mirar a sus alrededores. Ya no eran los únicos bailando. Unas pocas personas les hacían compañía, danzando un poco más retiradas de ellos.

− ¿No es extraño?

Su pareja hizo un sonido que le indicaba que lo escuchaba.

− Podrías haber invitado a cualquier dama del salón a bailar contigo y aún así me lo pediste a mí. ¿N-no es extraño que dos hombres bailen?− preguntó un poco inseguro − ¿No hubieras preferido a una linda chica?

− Q'ería bailar c'ntigo. Sólo c'ntigo− declaró con un ligero color rosado en sus mejillas y un brillo especial en sus penetrantes ojos turquesas.

Al escuchar eso, Tino tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse pensando con orgullo en lo especial que era para el otro y en lo mucho que le gustaba saberlo.

−Pensé q'e te 'abías enoj'do− dijo después de un momento de silencio.

− ¿Por qué?

−Por el b'so− murmuró, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo.

Claro que se refería al beso en la mano – No… bueno… es sólo que me sorprendió mucho ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso enfrente de todos? Yo se que exagere pero fue muy vergonzoso− explico sintiéndose de repente muy acalorado ante el bochornoso recuerdo.

−Q'ería mostrarle a t'dos. Tú eres 'special para mí.

Tropezó sin querer, bastante impresionado. Nunca pensó que el otro de verdad lo diría con palabras − ¡Perdón! – se disculpó bajando de nuevo la mirada hacia los pies que lo habían traicionado− Yo… no sé qué decir…

Quería decirle lo feliz que se sentía de saberse especial, que nunca había conocido a nadie así y que también él era único a sus ojos, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para hacerlo.

−Gracias− fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, levantando su rostro aunque sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente a la cara.

Más parejas se habían unido al baile, llenando casi en su totalidad la pista. Aún en mitad de su aturdimiento, Tino pudo observar que algunas de ellas no eran convencionales. Ahora entendía por qué nadie había hecho un escándalo cuando Sve lo había invitado a bailar. A lo lejos podía divisar parejas no sólo de hombres, también las había de mujeres.

− ¿Te 'ncuentras bien?

La voz de aquel volvió a reclamar su atención.

−Sí, si… no es nada− contestó, obligándose a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

El ceño de aquel se arrugó con preocupación − ¿S'guro?

Tino asintió con fuerza – Es en serio. Nunca había sido más feliz en toda mi vida− respondió con una sonrisa. Y era la verdad. A estas alturas no podía recordar algún otro momento de igual alegría.

"_Pero es un sueño"_ le recordó una terrible voz en su lo más profundo de su mente. No, no otra vez. No debía dejar que su propia conciencia le arruinara el momento. Debía olvidarlo, tenía que hacerlo si quería seguir disfrutando de tan bellos momentos.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar tales pensamientos, descubriendo que ya no era tan sencillo como antes.

− ¿Q'ieres d'scansar?− le ofreció el otro pensando que su actitud se debía al cansancio.

−No, está bien. No estoy cansado− le aseguró acallando por fin esa desagradable voz− Yo… quiero seguir así por un rato. Quisiera sacar un poco de provecho ahora que parece que ya se bailar− agregó, bromeando un poco para aligerar el ambiente tenso.

Sve movió su cabeza afirmativamente, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo al oír la agradable risa de Tino. Nunca se cansaría de ese sonido. Si era posible, deseaba poder escucharlo todos los días. Tener a esa persona a su lado para siempre. ¡Qué maravilloso sería!

−Tino− lo llamó suavemente − ¿Te g'sta 'star aquí?

El aludido sonrió aún más − ¡Claro que sí!− exclamó− Tu reino es precioso, nunca había visto nada igual desde que abandoné mi ciudad natal y… tu me has tratado tan amablemente que…− cerró los ojos y tomó aire por lo que iba a decir –Gracias por todo. Yo me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido y aún más de… ser especial para ti. Créeme que tú también significas mucho para mí. Sé que en un principio te temí, pero ahora que pienso en eso me parece ridículo porque sé que tú eres mucho más de lo que en verdad aparentas y… es triste que los demás no lo vean así. Sé que algún día habrá más personas que te comprenderán y se darán cuenta de lo especial y valioso que eres…

Sin poder creer en lo que escuchaba, Sve quiso intervenir pero Tino no se lo permitió.

− Para mí todo esto ha sido como un sueño del que no quisiera despertar jamás. De verdad desearía jamás irme porque aquí he encontrado… un nuevo hogar…− Tenía que decir eso. Tenía que dejarlo en claro antes de que todo desapareciera.

−Q'édate.

− ¡¿Qué?−de repente había dejado de bailar.

−Q'édate− repitió juntando sus manos con las de Tino − Q'édate c'nmigo− agregó mirándolo esperanzado, casi suplicante.

Eso no se lo había esperado. ¿Qué se quedara con él? Por mucho que le atraía la idea de permanecer por siempre ahí, tenía que reconocer que tenía una vida hecha en otro lado. Su empleo, sus amigos (aunque tres de ellos ya formaban parte de ese mundo), la gente que lo conocía… ¡Hana-Tamago! Prácticamente la había olvidado en su sala. No, no podía abandonarlos así, no podía tirar los sueños que aún le faltaban por cumplir. Quería quedarse, realmente lo deseaba… pero no podía…

−P-pero… eso no es…

−Por favor− le pidió el otro. Dejó en libertad las manos que sujetaba para colocar en ellas algo frío y redondo.

− ¡¿Qué haces?− preguntó espantado observando el anillo en sus manos –S-sve… esto es tuyo. Tú te lo ganaste. ¡Lo acabas de recuperar!−casi gritó intentando devolvérselo sin éxito.

Las parejas a su alrededor también habían dejado de moverse y los observaban curiosos.

−A'ora es tuyo. Q'édate c'nmigo− volvió a insistir, evitando recibir de vuelta el anillo.

− ¡No me hagas esto por favor! Yo… no, no puedo− y sintiendo una fuerte opresión pecho que provoco que el aire ya no le fuera suficiente, pudo reconocer la tremenda decepción en aquellos ojos turquesas − ¡Trata de entenderlo! Yo… no puedo abandonar así como así mi vida. M-mi empleo… m-mis amigos, sería tan infeliz si no pudiera volver a verlos… y… ¡Hana-Tamago! Ella me necesita de vuelta… No puedo dejarlos así ¡Entiéndeme, te lo ruego! Si pudiera quedarme lo haría, en serio.

Sve apartó su mirada y Tino supo con seguridad que lo había herido profundamente. La música había cesado hace mucho y la multitud congregada era testigo de su rechazo.

−Sve, perdóname… Y-yo prometo venir de v-visita. ¡Lo prometo! Solo… no estés triste por favor. No me hagas sentir así.

Intentó por todos los medios posibles hacer que aquel volviera su cara hacia él pero nada funcionó. ¿Lo odiaría por haberlo rechazado? Probablemente sí, y no hubiera podido culparlo. En sus ojos había visto tanta decepción y dolor que Tino sabía que no tenía el derecho para pedir su perdón. Aún así tenía que seguir intentándolo. No podría vivir con la culpa de haber lastimado a un hombre tan bueno y tan amable que lo había tratado como el más valioso de los tesoros.

Un ligero temblor sacudió el castillo, asustando a todos los presentes, y de repente una grieta apreció en el suelo, haciéndose cada vez más grande y avanzando hacia donde el joven suplicante se encontraba. Hubo otro temblor y el reluciente piso literalmente se partió en dos.

Tino apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar lo que estaba ocurriendo. La segunda sacudida había sido tan intensa que prácticamente lo había tumbado hacia el abismo que se acaba de formar. Con dificultad se sostuvo de la orilla, lastimándose uno de sus brazos en el proceso. El anillo había caído lejos de ahí.

"_No voy a resistir"_ pensó negativamente, luchando por sostenerse mejor.

Sve había acudido inmediatamente al lugar de donde Tino colgaba hacia la nada −T'mala− le gritó con desesperación ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlo a subir. El joven intentó tomarla y casi lo había logrado cuando la roca de donde se sostenía cedió, llevándoselo con ella hacia la negrura de las profundidades.

Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fueron un par de ojos turquesas que contemplaban entre el horror y el sufrimiento como iba cayendo.

* * *

Hana-Tamago estaba ladrando mucho. ¿Por qué sería?

Su espalda le dolía un poco y su brazo aun resentía los efectos de su vergonzosa caída del sofá. No había sido muy gracioso despertar con una mitad de su cuerpo en el suelo y la otra en el sillón. Eso, junto con el dolor de su cabeza y confusión habían hecho de las primeras horas de su Navidad un mal recuerdo.

Pero si de malos recuerdos hablaban… bien, eso era otra historia.

Un sueño. Sólo había sido un sueño. Y sin embargo nunca antes uno de esos le había afectado de esa manera. Las cosas paradójicamente se habían sentido tan _reales _y tan verdaderas que aún le costaba aceptar que ya había terminado. No podía afirmar que había sido uno bueno, pero tampoco que había sido una pesadilla. Había tenido sus puntos malos así como buenos… excelentes… maravillosos.

Y también… dolorosos.

El rostro decepcionado de Sve aún lo perseguía despierto. Nunca podría olvidarlo a pesar de que en primer lugar jamás había existido tal persona. Tino no podía evitar preguntarse qué hubiera sido si al final hubiera aceptado la propuesta. ¿Habrían sido felices? ¿El sueño habría concluido de manera más pacifica? ¿Le habría dejado un dulce recuerdo y no uno agridulce?

Sabía que era estúpido preocuparse a ese extremo por un sueño así de bizarro, pero de verdad había deseado que todo fuera real. Aquella mañana al despertar no había podido evitar mirar a la figura sobre uno de sus regalos con tristeza y melancolía, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no existía como persona y no como juguete? ¿Por qué en su única oportunidad de estar con él le había dicho que no?

Estaba seguro de que si lo hubiera conocido en este mundo y hubiera sido la clase persona que había sido en sus fantasías, se habría enamo…

¡Ay, no! ¡Eso ya era malo! Estaba relacionando un sueño y un juguete con el amor. ¿Qué más mal podía estar?

…Y Hana-Tamago seguía ladrando.

Poniendo por fin atención a la calle por donde caminaba se dio cuenta de lo poco que faltaba para chocar con un poste. Se detuvo abruptamente a centímetros de él agradeciendo su buena suerte, hubiera sido muy doloroso y vergonzoso si se hubiera estrellado con él, sin mencionar que todas los paquetes que cargaba caerían al suelo todavía cubierto por algo de nieve, arruinándose el contenido de alguno de ellos.

−Trataste de advertírmelo, ¿Verdad Hana-Tamago?− dijo mirando a la cachorrita con una media sonrisa –Gracias… yo lamento estar tan distraído hoy.

La perrita ladeó su cabeza no entendiendo los sentimientos complejos de su amo, en cambio empezó a andar de nuevo, olfateando y reconociendo cuanto objeto se le pusiera enfrente, emocionada por salir por fin de su encierro.

La casa de Norge era la elegida de este año para la tradicional fiesta de Navidad. No muy lejos de donde Tino vivía, era demasiado grande para las dos personas que la ocupaban y perfecta para toda clase de reuniones que Den siempre quería convertir en fiestas salvajes y borracheras. No era de sorprenderse entonces que Norge a veces optara por no abrirle la puerta en un largo tiempo o, en los peores casos, dejarlo afuera hasta que se cansara de esperar.

Tino agradecía que estuviera dentro del círculo de aprecio de Norge y de Ís. Él sí que no podría soportar todos los malos tratos que Den recibía por parte de los inexpresivos hermanos. Sin embargo, estos parecían ser un chiste para él, pues no importaba cuantas veces fuera humillado y maltratado, siempre, siempre regresaría con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

− ¡Hey, Tino! ¡Qué bueno verte! ¡Feliz Navidad!− Curiosamente era este quien lo recibía. ¿Acaso Norge se había ablandado un poco por ser Navidad y por eso lo había dejado entrar tan pronto? Además de eso, era raro que llegara a tiempo. Den siempre se tomaba unos 15 o 20 minutos más, según él para darle emoción a su entrada triunfal.

− ¡Feliz Navidad a ti también, Den!− saludó de vuelta, tratando de contener a Hana-Tamago que parecía lista para atacar al otro hombre con sus grandes expresiones de júbilo. Que diferente lucía al de sus sueños. Aunque era la misma cara y el mismo aire de confianza y seguridad; no parecía haber indicios de la sonrisa cruel y nauseabunda que había invadido su rostro durante aquella fantástica batalla. ¿Por qué lo habría soñado de esa forma? Aún con todos sus defectos, Tino quería creer que aquel era incapaz de matar a una persona.

− Vaya que traes muchas cosas este año− dijo quitándole unos paquetes y haciéndose a un lado, permitiéndole entrar − ¿Entre estas cosas habrá un regalo para mí?− preguntó mirando los dos que había tomado y que estaban envueltos.

Tino sonrió –Tal vez.

−Hazte a un lado, estorbo− era Norge que llevaba algunos platos a la mesa del comedor. En su rostro estaba presente el fastidio que sólo De era capaz de arrancarle. Sin embargo al cambiar su mirada hacia Tino, este se había mitigado. No había ningún cambio entre e Norgel que había visto en sueños y el real − Feliz Navidad, Tino− su voz de pronto ya no sonaba tan plana ni tan molesta.

− ¡Feliz Navidad, Norge!− exclamó – Gracias por invitarme.

−Ni lo menciones. Puedes dejar esos bajo el árbol− Indicó señalando con su cabeza el enorme árbol que decoraba su sala. Bajo las ramas verdes decoradas con esferas, banderas, y luces de colores, había muchos más regalos. La vista sin duda le trajo recuerdos de su propio hogar, su árbol de Navidad y lo que había dejado bajo este.

Si quería divertirse por el resto de lo que consideraba uno de sus días favoritos del año, tendría que olvidarse de todo eso. No podía seguir atormentándose por algo que jamás había ocurrido. Eso no quería decir tampoco que prefería hacer de cuenta que ese sueño nunca había existido. Tal y se lo había propuesto, estaba dispuesto a guardar en su memoria los momentos más felices. Era mejor recordarlo de esa manera, como algo maravilloso y no como algo desagradable o triste.

Depositó los regalos a un lado de los que previamente ya habían sido colocados. Hana-Tamago, que había estado ocupada mordiendo el pantalón de Den, se acercó con toda la intención de jugar con los paquetes. Tino la apartó rápidamente de ahí advirtiéndole que mejor se mantuviera lejos de ellos si quería volver a salir por lo que restaba del año.

−Hey, Norge… ¿Tu también me darás un regalo?− preguntó una vez que dejara caer sin delicadeza alguna los presentes bajo el árbol.

El aludido ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo pues aún estaba repartiendo y acomodando los platos en la mesa. Den se le acercó peligrosamente colocando un brazo en su cadera, sin notar que aquel estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenía hacia su persona.

− No es por rechazar lo que este bajo ese árbol− le dijo susurrándole seductoramente en el oído− pero tú también harías un fantástico regalo… el me…−

No solo había recibido un golpe. Norge, completamente irritado, le había propinado un codazo en las costillas y el recién llegado Ís le había dado una patada.

−Estorbas− le dijo fríamente sin arrepentirse de su comportamiento violento, mirando a su hermano mayor que le agradecía con un sutil movimiento de cabeza su ayuda. Era el verdadero ís, el chico de casi dieciocho años que evitaba a toda costa pronunciar la palabra "hermano" y no el niño que si se había atrevido a decirla.

− ¡Eso… no es justo!− se quejó Den doblándose del dolor, llevando sus dos manos a sus adoloridas costillas.

−Es justo lo que te mereces− contestó Ís colocando copas sobre la decorada mesa. Fue entonces cuando notó la presencia del otro rubio –Ah… lo siento− se disculpó no por el hecho de haber pateado a quien consideraba una molestia más bien por no haberse dado cuenta del momento en que había llegado− Feliz Navidad, Tino.

− ¡Feliz Navidad, Ís!− devolvió con una sonrisa, todavía cargando a Hana-Tamago.

El joven asintió –Te ves algo cansado− señaló, notando por primera vez la palidez en el rostro y unas nacientes ojeras − ¿Estuvo todo bien anoche… en la fiesta?

− ¡Si, claro! Fue muy divertido y los niños de verdad lo disfrutaron mucho− contestó Tino dejando a su perrita en el suelo –Quería agradecerles mucho por su ayuda. Los juguetes les encantaron.

−Puedes contar con eso cuando quieras− declaró Den que ya se había recuperado. Se acercó hacia él y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, casi recargándose –Mi jefe, aunque es un tipo aburrido y amargado, pareció agradarle la idea. Más bien fue por influencia de su nieta, ella sí que estaba entusiasmada con todo eso de reunir y regalar juguetes a niños huérfanos, es una chica muy buena y linda por cierto…

− ¿Y no ha puesto una orden de restricción en tu contra?

− ¡Ah, mi Norge! No te pongas celoso, tú eres el único para mí− le aseguró guiñándole el ojo. El otro sólo apartó la mirada – De todos modos, nadie se puede acercar a ella. Ese sujeto de la tesorería siempre esta cuidándola y… tiene un permiso para portar armas. Todos se la piensan dos veces antes de intentar propasarse.

Algo de lo que Den decía sonaba un poco familiar, pero tal vez sólo era una coincidencia o algún intento de su imaginación de relacionar hechos fantásticos con la realidad.

−Como sea…− continuó Den dirigiéndose esta vez a Tino –Ella ha convencido al jefe de instalar una especie de programa de donación de juguetes para el orfanato. Esas son buenas noticias para ti, ¿no? Podrás llevarles a tus niños juguetes el próximo año y, de hecho, no tendrá que ser sólo en Navidad. El día del niño también cuenta.

− ¡¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias, Den! – casi grito de la emoción− ¡Los niños van a estar muy felices!

−Oh, no tienes nada que agradecerme− dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, intentando aparentar algo de modestia. Lo cierto es que para nada lucía humilde − ¿A que no soy un gran amigo?... ¡Hey, ya basta con esto pequeño animalejo!− se quejó apartando con el pie a Hana-Tamago que había vuelto a atacar su pantalón.

− Si de animales hablamos…− murmuro Ís, el timbre impidiendo que Den escuchara el insulto.

− ¡Yo abro!− gritó este de inmediato casi corriendo hacia la entrada.

−Que ruidoso.

−Iré a traer lo que falta− anunció Norge emprendiendo el camino hacia la cocina.

−Te ayudo− dijo su hermano siguiéndolo.

− Yo también− se ofreció Tino.

−No te preocupes por eso, no es gran cosa.

−Mejor siéntate. Lo de anoche debió hacer pesado. Ís y yo nos encargaremos de eso− Norge tomó al adolescente del brazo− Es una cosa de hermanos.

Sonrojándose y protestando, el menor argumentó que si le ayudaba era sólo porque de todos modos tenía que ir a la cocina a alimentar a su frailecillo, no porque de verdad sintiera la necesidad de tener un "tiempo de calidad entre hermanos".

Tino tuvo que conformarse con quedarse donde estaba, pensando en quien sería el que acaba de llegar. Era obvio que esperaban a más personas, el número de lugares puestos en la mesa se lo indicaba. Su mascota, que se había ofendido por la manera en que Den la había apartado, se encontraba ahora jugando con uno de los extremos del mantel. Apenas iba a ordenarle que dejara de hacer eso cuando, al oír la puerta abriéndose, se quedo quieta un instante y después corrió desbocada hacia la entrada.

− ¡Hana-Tamago! ¿A dónde vas?

Salió tras ella, preocupado de que pudiera escapar de la casa y perderse. ¡Esa traviesa estaba en muchos problemas!

− ¡Tranquila bola de pelos!− escuchó decir a Den, aunque cuando por fin llegó, este había empezado a reír de manera burlona − ¡Si es posible muérdelo!

La cachorrita ladraba y saltaba de emoción al alrededor del recién llegado, reclamando atención y cariño. Tino se acercó rápidamente y la atrapó, alejándola del desconocido. Hana-Tamago dejó salir un grito de sorpresa y enseguida empezó a aullar, tratando de liberarse de los brazos de su amo.

− ¡¿Qué te sucede?− la regañó con severidad− ¡Eso no se hace Hana-Tamago! Si no te comportas no te volveré a traer.

− ¡Oh, vamos Tino! Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo – la defendió Den− me atrevería a decir que hace muy bien su trabajo.

−No digas eso, Den− dijo tratando todavía de controlar a su mascota− ¡Cuánto lo siento! Por lo general ella es muy tranquila− se disculpó con sinceridad reparando por primera vez en la persona que había llegado.

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron como platos al mismo tiempo que su voz interna gritaba que no era posible lo que veía. Tenía que ser un chiste, una mala broma. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre alto, imponente y atemorizante. Su rostro, aunque hermoso, parecía tener una eterna expresión de querer asesinar a alguien y sus ojos, protegidos por anteojos rectangulares, tenían el poder de atravesar cuanta cosa se le pusiera enfrente. No había ninguna duda, ¡Era él! ¡Era Sve! El hombre que se suponía sólo existía en su sueño y que aparentemente se estaba convirtiendo en su tormento. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora estuviera de pie frente a él? ¿En verdad… en verdad existía en este mundo?

Involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás, todavía muy impresionado. Los recuerdos de su sueño invadían su mente y evitaban que lograra pensar con claridad.

− ¿Tino?

La voz de Den pareció funcionar en el propósito de traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Con vergüenza se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de observar al "desconocido" fijamente, este también lo miraba interrogante con aquellos ojos turquesas que bien conocía. Sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían, apartó sus ojos de aquel recriminándose por su grosero comportamiento.

−Y-yo l-lo siento mucho− volvió a disculparse sin poder evitar el temblor en su voz.

El que fuera idéntico al juguete con el que había soñado no quería decir que fuera la misma _persona_, ¿no? Seguramente todo era parte de una coincidencia, una terrible y muy incómoda coincidencia.

Den observaba algo sorprendido la actitud de Tino sin poder comprender como era que la presencia del otro causara tal impresión en su amigo. Sin embargo, todo eso lo atribuyó al hecho de que tal vez Tino se había sentido intimidado por el recién llegado y no lo culpaba. Aquel siempre había sido un bastardo que espantaba hasta los fantasmas en noche de brujas.

− Mira nada más, espantaste a mi pobre amigo, ¿no te has planteado la opción de usar una máscara?− le dijo burlonamente –No hay nada que temer, Tino. A pesar de su horrible cara, este sujeto no es capaz ni de matar a una mosca.

El aludido dejó escapar un gruñido de desagrado y su frente se arrugó poniendo en evidencia su molestia. Den simplemente lo ignoró.

−Esta desagradable persona que tus ojos contemplan es Berwald Oxenstierna− lo presentó sin tratar de esconder que aquel hombre no gozaba de su simpatía –Trabaja conmigo y es amigo de Norge, que fue quien lo invito. No que yo hubiera estado de acuerdo, por cierto.

Tino se atrevió a levantar sus ojos para mirarlo. Con que Berwald era su nombre, pensó sintiendo una pequeña opresión en el pecho. Claro que tenían que ser dos personas diferentes, no entendía como era que había albergado una pequeña esperanza de que Sve sí formara parte de su mundo. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetirse que todo había sido un sueño?

− ¡Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto!

Era Norge y por el inusual volumen de su voz y la ira que había en esta, eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Estaba furioso.

Den se encogió y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa nerviosa – Parece que ya lo descubrió− murmuró con un poco temor antes de dirigirse a la cocina− ¿Norge? Escucha, lo siento… pero es que no me pude resistir.

Y entonces empezó el incomodo silencio o algo así, porque Hana-Tamago aún luchaba por liberarse de su amo. Tino la depositó en el suelo sintiendo como la mirada turquesa seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Tenía que acostumbrarse a ella, se dijo con decisión, si lo había podido hacer en sus sueños podía hacerlo ahora.

Al verse libre, la perrita otra vez corrió hacia el extraño, saltando y gruñendo juguetonamente aunque no con la misma emoción que antes. El regaño había funcionado.

− L-le gusta jugar mucho. Parece que le agradas− comentó haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el contacto visual –Si t-te molesta puedo…

Él negó con la cabeza y a pesar de su altura se inclinó para acariciar al animalito que aceptó gustoso las demostraciones de afecto –Buena ch'ca.

Su voz era tal y como la recordaba. Profunda y con un distintivo acento.

−Soy Tino Väinämöinen− se presentó todavía un poco nervioso una vez que el otro se hubiera enderezado− Mucho gusto.

− Tino…− repitió observándolo detenidamente en lo que calificaba como un deja vú.

Aquello no iba para nada bien. Cada gesto, cada palabra… cada instante que pasaba le recordaba más y más al Sve que había conocido en su sueño, convirtiéndose una tortura. Pero tenía que superarlo, por sus nervios y por su salud mental tenía que hacerlo. Si no, terminaría por volverse loco. Aunque… sólo por precaución, se aseguraría de permanecer lo más lejos de la fuente de su estrés en lo que restaba de la fiesta.

Un alarido de dolor, seguramente proveniente de Den, llamó su atención. Debía estar pasándola muy mal pues aún cuando Norge solía golpearlo o lastimarlo casi todo el tiempo, cuando de verdad se enfadaba, el castigo iba mucho más allá de un simple codazo o patada.

−Tal vez debería ir a ver qué sucede− anunció con toda la intención de escapar de la situación tan desagradable en la que él mismo se encontraba.

Sin darle tiempo para responder, Tino giró y avanzó unos pasos hacia la cocina tratando de no ser demasiado obvio en cuanto a lo mucho que le urgía desaparecer de su vista. Fue todo lo que alcanzó a caminar, sin embargo.

−'spera.

La mano enguantada de él había sujetado la suya, evitando que se alejara más. Su corazón dio un salto y sus mejillas se encendieron al sentir de nuevo aquella calidez. No, ya no debía sentirse así. Tenía que controlarse. Respiró profundamente en un intento por calmarse y lentamente dirigió sus ojos violetas hacia el imponente hombre, cuestionando con ellos los motivos que lo habían llevado a tomar su mano.

Berwald se acercó vacilante sin dejar de mirar a Tino, haciendo que su aire intimidante aumentara más allá de lo normal. Con su mano libre sacó algo del bolsillo de su abrigo e impidiendo que el otro rubio descubriera de qué se trataba, lo depositó en la mano que todavía sujetaba.

−L' olvid'ste.

Y como si no hubiera sido suficiente con verlo aparecer casualmente en la entrada, lo que le entregó terminó por sacar a Tino de sus casillas.

− ¡¿Qué es esto?− exclamó al borde de la locura al observar el anillo en su mano. No podía equivocarse, era el mismo que Sve le había entregado justo después de haberle pedido que se quedara con él. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera vuelto a la palma de su mano estando en el mundo real? ¿Por qué este hombre tan terriblemente parecido a Sve le entregaba tal cosa?

Tambaleándose, se recargó en la pared incapaz de sostenerse por sí mismo.

− ¿Por qué me haces esto?− preguntó débilmente cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando que todo fuera una alucinación –Tú no eres real. Nada de lo que paso fue real. Este anillo no existe y tú… Tú solo eres un juguete. No existes… ¡No existes! ¡Deja de atormentarme así!− suplicó dejando caer el anillo para llevarse ambas manos a su cabeza.

−No 'agas eso− escuchó sintiendo como una mano enguantada acariciaba su mejilla, la que en el sueño había sido herida –No q'iero atorm'ntarte. P'ro soy real. Existo igual q'e tu.

−Pero…

−Mír'me. Por favor

No pudo ignorar el tono de suplica en su voz. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Berwald a escasa distancia del suyo, hecho que provocó que de nuevo sintiera sus mejillas arder así como los frenticos latidos de su corazón retumbar en su pecho.

−Sve…− murmuró sin pensarlo.

−Soy real, Tino− le aseguró apartando unos mechones de cabello.

−P-pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible?− quiso saber todavía incrédulo. Estaba totalmente seguro que había dejado el juguete idéntico a él en su apartamento, entonces ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera ahí?

Esta vez fue aquel quien se sonrojó –Q'ería verte otra vez− confesó, sintiéndose de repente muy vulnerable –Prob'rte q'e soy real.

Aunque eso no explicaba cómo era que había llegado hasta la casa de Norge, Tino se encontró deseando creer en lo que aquel le aseguraba, porque si tenía que ser honesto, él también había querido volver a verlo, convencerse de que al menos lo mejor de su sueño había sido _real_.

Berwald (o Sve, ya no sabía) se apartó y se agachó para recoger el anillo que había caído en el suelo, apartando con delicadeza a la olvidada Hana-Tamago que todavía lo olfateaba con curiosidad. Volvió acercarse a Tino y tomó su mano izquierda, deslizando el dorado objeto por su dedo anular.

− ¡¿Pero qué…?

−No q'ería q'e term'nara así. Tenía que v'lverte a ver. Olvide d'cirte algo.

− ¿Q-que cosa?− cuestionó, dejando de intentar quitarse el anillo pues aquel se lo había impedido.

− ¿Crees q'e soy real ahora?

Los ojos turquesas volvieron a clavarse en los suyos, esperando la respuesta con impaciencia. Sinceramente, Tino ya no sabía que creer. Por un lado era maravilloso que el mejor elemento de su sueño, el hombre que había sido tan amable y atento con él fuera real; pero por el otro sentía algo de temor al plantearse la posibilidad de que todo fuera una broma, que estuviera alucinando o peor, que de nuevo se tratara de un sueño que pronto habría de terminar.

Sin embargo, también sabía que podría seguir debatiendo lo mismo por años y jamás llegaría a una resolución. No estaba en su naturaleza ser tan pesimista. Siempre esperaba lo mejor de las cosas, ¿No? Además era Navidad y en ese día tan especial, ese que tanto disfrutaba desde que era niño, solían pasar cosas misteriosas y extraordinarias… milagros que la gente racional nunca podía explicar porque, la verdad, no necesitaban explicación alguna.

Y quizás, sólo quizás, lo que le estaba sucediendo con Berwald o Sve (como fuera) era una de esas cosas sin explicación, pero que aún así eran maravillosas y, por supuesto, mucho más especiales con ese halo de misterio a su alrededor.

Convencido con sus propios pensamientos, Tino llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro que había dejado de ser atemorizante hacía mucho tiempo.

−Yo… creo que eres real− musitó con una pequeña sonrisa –No puedo explicarlo pero lo siento. Eres el mismo que conocí.

−Gracias.

La misma bella sonrisa de la que había sido testigo en aquella parte de su sueño en la que le mostraba su propio retrato volvió a asomarse y Tino no pudo dejar de preguntarse si la de sus recuerdos era tan cálida como la que ahora presenciaba.

− ¿Así que también eres compañero de Den? ¿No es un poco irónico? ¡Oh! Y ahora que las cosas son diferentes, ¿Debería seguir llamándote Sve… o prefieres Berwald? – sabía que eran demasiadas preguntas y que al otro no se le daba hablar mucho, pero no podía contenerse. Ahora quería saber lo más que fuera posible.

−Como q'ieras− fue su simple respuesta antes de poner un dedo sobre los labios de Tino, interrumpiendo su parloteo – Aún t'ngo algo q'e decir− aclaró notando el color rojo que parecía ya permanente en las mejillas de aquel.

Volvió a tomar su mano izquierda, mirando con orgullo el anillo que aún permanecía en el dedo anular. Tino se reprendió mentalmente por casi haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

−Er's 'special. L' sabes− empezó, sonrojándose hasta las orejas ante la perspectiva de lo que iba a decir a continuación –Por eso… Te q'iero a mi lado. Esto− tocó el anillo con sus dedos enguantados – es lo único q'e t'ngo para ofrec'rte ahora. Ac'ptalo y ac'ptame a mí.

Tino escuchó con mucha atención apenas creyendo lo que Berwald decía. ¿S-se estaba declarando? ¿De verdad? ¿Tal y como aquella vez cuando bailaron?

−Yo… no se…

− Por favor, q'édate c'nmigo esta vez. T'ndrás todo lo q'e q'ieras. Me as'gurare de eso. Sólo… sólo q'édate c'nmigo.

Otra vez había esperanza y anhelo en su mirada como en su voz. Era imposible decirle que no en ese momento. ¿Qué podría perder? Nada en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario. ¿No se había estado lamentando durante tanto tiempo de su rechazo? ¿No se había arrepentido de sus palabras? ¿No le había dolido ver la decepción en esos ojos turquesas? Ya no tenía ninguna excusa para negarse. Y tampoco quería hacerlo. Nunca quiso en realidad.

−Sí…− aceptó apretando la mano de él con mucho cariño. Sentía una agitación y una paz que nunca creyó que fuera posible. En sus labios se había dibujado una gran sonrisa y en sus ojos violetas había aparecido un brillo especial que sólo era para el hombre frente así. Todo su rostro, pálido anteriormente, se había coloreado de rojo y el resto de sus miembros se notaban inusualmente ligeros – Me quedaré contigo.

Berwald no creyó haberse sentido tan inmensamente feliz como en el momento en que escuchó aquellas palabras. Sus brazos pronto rodearon el cuerpo de Tino, descubriendo lo bien que este se amoldaba a su abrazo. Realmente no se había equivocado: era el indicado, el único para él. Y lo había aceptado. Esta vez había dicho que sí. Una sonrisa boba se le escapó sin querer aunque no le importó en lo absoluto. Estaba demasiado ocupado en sentir a Tino, en convencerse que no se trataba de una ilusión o un sueño. ¿Tino sabría lo dichoso que era ahora? Esperaba que sí.

−Lamento haberte herido la primera vez. Pero quiero que sepas que desde siempre estos fueron mis verdaderos sentimientos− murmuró notando con cierta sorpresa cuanto le gustaba aquello. El aroma de Berwald le era muy agradable y podía escuchar claramente los latidos de su corazón. De alguna extraña manera, estos parecían llevar el mismo compás y ritmo que los suyos en lo que calificaba como una maravillosa coincidencia.

−Se porq'e lo 'iciste. Yo fui egoísta− contestó, su boca muy cerca del oído de Tino –No vuelv's a p'nsar en eso.

Permanecieron en ese abrazo por varios minutos, disfrutando al máximo de él.

− Aunque es un regalo muy especial, siento que no debería quedármelo− comentó inmediatamente después de haberse separado, observando el anillo en su dedo.

−Te lo m'reces− aclaró notando de repente como algo le rozaba la cabeza.

Era un trozo de muérdago.

Nunca antes esa plantita había sido tan útil y tan oportuna. Si Tino lo había aceptado entonces no tendría porque ser raro si se… besaban, ¿no? Además no era como si de verdad necesitara muérdago para hacerlo. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo. Sus ojos turquesas dejaron de observar las hojas verdes del techo y con sorpresa notaron que no sólo él se había percatado de la planta que colgaba del techo. Tino también veía hacia arriba.

No supo exactamente qué hacer. Si bien su intención si era obtener un beso, tampoco quería forzar al rubio frente a él. Pero… era una tradición. No necesariamente tenía que ser uno en la boca, podía conformarse con uno en la mejilla.

− Berwald− le llamó con dulzura. Al parecer había decido dirigirse a él por su nombre y no por el anterior apodo. Realmente no importaba, su propio nombre sonaba tan bien en aquella voz.

Las manos de Tino le retiraron los anteojos con cuidado, provocándole un pequeño sobresaltó. ¿Eso quería decir que…? Ni siquiera se detuvo a considerarlo más a fondo. Colocó una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de aquel, inclinándose lo más posible, y la otra la utilizó para tomar la barbilla y guiar ese rostro hacia el suyo.

Sus labios se encontraron, presionándose suavemente unos contra otros en un beso que marcaba un nuevo inicio para ambos.

Hana-Tamago, quieta por primera vez en su vida, intuyó que pronto tendría un nuevo amo con el cual divertirse. La perspectiva le agradaba mucho, necesitaba a alguien más que la mimara.

Escapando de su doloroso castigo, Den se topó con el escenario más inverosímil que hubiera visto en su toda su corta vida. Quiso decir algo como "¿Qué demonios hacen? ¡Los acabo de presentar!" pero Norge, para nada impresionado con el espectáculo, volvió a jalarlo hacia la cocina, evitando que abriera su gran bocota.

Ís también contempló la escena, incrédulo y visiblemente avergonzado. ¿Berwald y Tino se conocían desde antes? ¿En qué momento había surgido una relación de "esas" entre ellos dos?

El beso terminó y con las mejillas teñidas del mismo color se separaron. Tino rio con algo de pena y Berwald sólo sonrió levemente.

−Feliz Navidad, Berwald− musitó sin poder creer en la gran cantidad de cosas maravillosas que habían sucedido sólo en ese día. Lo que sea que hubiera sido el causante de tales hechos fantásticos, el juguete o su peculiar sueño, les estaba muy agradecido. Había recibido un regalo que jamás había esperado tener pero que era muy, muy especial y amado.

−Feliz Navidad− contestó, inclinándose una vez más para besar su frente.

Definitivamente no podía pedir por más.

**Fin**

**¡Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta acá! XD Ahora comprenden por qué nunca hago fics de Navidad XDDD.**

**Sí, yo se que fue excesivo… tampoco fue fácil para mí. Esto es el doble de lo que usualmente suelo escribir. La verdad, a la mitad ya no estaba tan segura de querer publicarlo. Esta tan… extraño y tan crack. El cascanueces siempre ha sido una de mis historias favoritas y siempre quise hacer una parodia pero nunca pensé lo difícil que sería hacerlo con Hetalia (y con mi pareja favorita), Y si toman en cuenta que empecé a escribirlo sin tener muy bien planeada la trama entera (muchas cosas salieron sobre la marcha O_o) oh… ahora me arrepiento U_U**

**Pero bueno, ya esta hecho. **

**Antes de despedirme para que retomen los minutos que perdieron leyendo esto, quisiera agradecer a dos personas que me animaron, apoyaron y motivaron (En realidad, amenazaron) para escribir esto y no dejarlo a medias:**

**Fukaru (sin ti jamás, jamás habría escrito la parte del relato de la princesa) y Daina (que todas las noches me preguntaba si ya estaba listo). ¡Gracias, chicas!... ahora ¡Tráumense! **

**Muchas Gracias de nuevo y espero que Santa!Finlandia les haya traido todo lo que pidieron en esta Navidad. Y como probablemente este es mi ultimo fic del año… También les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo! Que todos sus propósitos se cumplan n_n**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
